Bulletproof Love
by Rock Chick Loves The Fic
Summary: Vic earns quick feelings and misunderstandings about Mikes new friend, will everything work out in the end? *I suck at summaries, just enjoy it, updates will be as soon as possible* / Kellic /
1. Chapter 1

***Author Note: Hey guys :) so i'm pretty new to this hole writing thing, quick warning; I am the average fangirl who loves the staged romances between bands and real life set ups so i'm very aware of some of the reviews I may get. Iv'e been reading loads of fic's and ideas popped into my head...So I thought I should join in too, so here's my shot at writing my first one. It's a Kellic :) (Kellin Quinn And Vic Fuentes). The story is in Victor's point of view. Sadly, I do not own and will never own Kellin,Vic and everyone else that comes up in the fic...sadly...I do want them but I can't have them ): One day...:D. Okay I'll shut up and let you read this crap I wrote :) *Jadzya 3***

* * *

"Then I would like you to multiply this by 6, square it, divide it by 3, and half your original number and your calculations, and write down your answers" Mrs. Mitchell snorted. She was by far the most annoying teacher ever...she had a squeaky but mono-tone voice, frizzy grey-white hair, a pointy nose and a really skinny. She was like a skeleton with a voice almost. ughh...

"Speak english" I muttered under my breath, In reaction Tony started chuckling.

"Something funny Master Perry? Would you like to share it with the rest of us?" Mrs. Mitchell squealed. I flinched to her voice. Tony looked at her and bit his lip, trying not to burst into a laughing fit, he could never take her seriously, especially when she was mad. He started to snigger.

"MASTER PERRY!" She yelled. Tony flinched and glared at her. "N-no Miss.." He mumbled and stared at his blank piece of paper. I shook my head and laughed at Tony before fiddling with my calculator. Math confused me, hell of a lot. I wasn't the mathematical type or a math-magician or whatever...I'm more creative...Art not so much..but music, thats my uprise. I love music...

The bell rang and me and Tony instantly shot up and headed for our usual lunch area, table in the corner of the cafeteria, me, Tony, Jaime and Mike...and who the hell was that sat next to Mike? I must admit from what I can see from here is amazing... Who was he? I'd never seen him before that's for sure.

Me and Tony walked over to the table and joined the guys.

Oh yeah I didn't introduce myself to you guys, sorry! I'm Vic (Victor). Fuentes... Im 17 years old, I'm Mexican but I live in San Diego, I play guitar and I'm picked on sometimes because A. I'm Mexican (which brings some unwanted attention and racial comments) and B. I'm short... I'm shorter than my brother Mike who's 15 nearly 16! I also look a lot younger...

My friends (And Brother), Jaime, He's the weird but extremely hilarious one of the group, He can always cheer us up whenever we're down and always puts up a good fight when it needs to be done.

Tony, The Turtle Tony... He's shy and sensitive, but when you get to know him he's really loud and outgoing, and he's willing to stand for you when things are tough, he can read anyone like a book, and he loves the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series.

Mike, My younger brother, and also the brains of the group. He's not a nerd, but he's extremely smart (he is a nerd he just doesn't want to be labeled as 'The Nerd'). He's always good at figuring sticky-situations out and he's also my shoulder to cry on. He's a great laugh too and I can talk to him about everything, he knows when somethings up.

Then there's me... Not much to be said... I'm pretty much boring compared to them... I'm always there for them though, and I'll always listen when they want me too...soo..

"Hey Vic, Tone. This is my old pal' Kellin, he just moved from Oregon here with his Mom, he lives round our estate too" Jaime said happily. I nodded and looked at this 'Kellin'. He was a piece of art, he was gorgeous, misty-blue eyes, Dark brown, almost black hair, and pale skin. He was gorgeous, he really was. I sound like a creep and I should shut the fuck up right now...

"Vic why so quiet?" Mike said, imitating a girls voice. I shrugged my shoulders and looked up at him.

"Kellin that's Vic, my brother, the one I told you about in Art" Mike said to Kellin. Kellin in return looked at me with those orb-like eyes and smiled. "Hey i'm Vic" I murmured, and started to rummage through my bag. I'm not good at concentrating on things for long, I'm always distracted, even in conversation. Plus i'm socially awkward so I prefer not to socialize with other people very much, nor talk very much... I took sneaky glances at Kellin when people weren't looking. He was quite a piece of art...

"Vic what we up to tonight?" Mike asked me cheerfully. I looked up and shrugged. "Dunno, nothing I guess, Mom's on a double she won't be home til like 12 lunch time tomorrow" I replied. It was Friday, which means Weekend. Which also means me time! Yay.

"Sound. Is it cool if Kellin stays over?" Mike asked. I shrugged. "Yeah I guess" I mumbled and started to scramble through my bag.

"Vic aren't you hungry at all?" Jaime asked. I shook my head. I didn't feel like eating, that's why I hardly ever did. Okay just to register, my brothers (cute) new friend is staying over. Great.

The bell rang, I frowned. Would I be with anyone I liked for last period?

"Dude what last?" I asked Tony. "We all got free period, as long as we're on campus until 2:30 we can do whatever we want" Tony explained to Kellin.

"Awesome we can all hang out!" Kellin suggested. Didn't sound like a bad idea to be honest. "Can we go to the music room then? I wanna use the guitar" I murmured. "You play guitar?" Kellin asked. I nodded. He smiled at me, his smile was just...I was blown away...

"Fuck yeah we got the hole room to ourselves guys!" Mike chimed, standing in the middle of the room with a smile on his face. I chuckled and sat in the corner of the room, picking up one of the schools acoustic's.

Mike and Tony we're clearly in s heated disagreement about star wars.

"Luke would clearly move to the dark side, Vader's his father!" Mike snapped, frowning like a child.

"Clearly not, Just cos Vader's his father, he doesn't have to listen to him...I hardly ever listen to my parents" Tony said in mono-tone. I just laughed and tuned the guitar. Jaime fiddled with his phone and Kellin was...Actually sat by me, watching me fiddle with the guitar.

"Hey" Kellin said quietly. I smirked and nodded. "Hey" I repeated. "Why don't you talk much?" Kellin asked. I don't really know...I Like being quiet and holding everything inside...

I shrugged my shoulders, not entirely sure on how I should answer. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Iris by The Goo Goo dolls had popped in my head...and soon enough I sub-consciously started playing. But then I heard an angels voice...and I was brought back... The hole room stay silent. I turned to my left and saw that Kellin had realized what I was playing and started to sing... his voice was beautiful. It was unique and just...amazing, I could listen to him all day if I could.

I got bored eventually... I'd stopped playing and the guys fussed Kellin about his beautiful voice.. I fussed a little but then sat back in my spot in the corner. I drifted off into my imagination and soon words pulled together...

_' Please won't you push me for the last time. And scream until theres nothing left, so sick of playing I don't want to anymore... ' _

It was a nice lyric...I liked it. So I wrote it down. I'll work on it again when something else pops into my head.

"Hey your really good at guitar" Kellin complimented. I smiled and turned to face him. "Thanks" I replied. He smirked, and I Swear he turned a faint shade of scarlet, it was cute...Wait what?

"You sure you won't mind me staying tonight?" He asked me. I looked at him dumbfounded. "Its cool, I won't bother you and Mike or anything" I mumbled. He shrugged his shoulders. "All 3 of us could hang out together...I mean if you're cool with it. I mean if you're not it's fine I just thought it would be a good idea and-" He rambled on...which was adorable. I just burst out laughing. "And n-now i'm rambling and you're laughing your ass off. Thanks Vic" He said sarcastically. Everyone looked pretty shocked. Mike especially. "Dude you made Vic laugh. Proper laugh..He hasn't laughed since Car-" Mike started. I shook my head and gave him the "Shut up its none of their business" face. Jaime, Tony and Kellin all gave me a confused face. I started to get upset and ran out of the room.

'Why would he bring it up? Why Mike? Fucking why?' I shouldn't be blaming this on Mike but it made me so upset... I hadn't laughed since Cara broke my heart into a million tiny glass shards. Un-fixable. Cara was amazing, the first person i'd ever fallen for...I thought we'd be forever, forever was all we needed and she took advantage of it...And cheated on me... not once, not twice...3 times. I forgave her once and the trust issues started.. I forgave her twice and I hardly saw her. I didn't forgive her the third time...I over-heard her... "Oh i aint gotta boyfriend. Vic's a piece of crap, he's just kind of a last resort. I don't even know why I sleep with him" Oh she didn't mean it...Yes she did... And it broke my heart...so damn much...I gave her everything...Everything I fucking had and she took advantage of that...

I sat by the sink in the restroom. Knees tucked up to my chest. A single tear strayed down my face. "V-Vic I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bring it up..It slipped out I swear" Mike apologized. I forgave him...He, Tony and Jaime we're the only people I could trust, I don't know to trust Kellin or not. He's real cute and everything but I just don't know...

"Mike don't worry about it... Im staying here for a bit" I sighed. He bit his lip and hugged me. And then went back to the music room. I was alone... Alone with my thoughts, which wasn't always a good thing...

_What's so good about picking up the pieces?..._

__Iv'e never felt so alone... Cara was my everything... She's my nothing... She couldn't care less about me then, or even now. So why do I keep going on about it... I need to just move on...I loved her. Its all over. I need to get over her..Which I'm in the process of doing. 'Vic it's been 9 months c'mon' .

I rested my head on my arms and closed my eyes. Thinking about all the good times with my friends...And then my mind drifted off onto Kellin. He was unique. He was different, he was gorgeous, but shy and sweet... His voice is so soft and angelic...but it sounds like it can do many more things... I remembered to when he sang iris... I started to sing it quietly under my breath... I didn't realize how sunk into my thoughts I was...

"Your a good singer too Vic" Kellin whispered. Kellin? HOLY SHIT KELLIN. I literally jumped off the side of the sink and landed ass-first on the floor. I glared up at him for a second, to see his beautiful blue eyes catch my gaze. I scoffed. "Thanks for scaring the fudge outta me" I chuckled. He shook his head and grinned, offering me his hand as support to get back up on my feet again. His skin was soft and warm...

"Can I ask you a question, you don't have to answer, I know it's none of my business but you seemed really upset and I got worried, real worried. Am I allowed to know, you don't have to tell me I was just wondering, when they said you'd never laughed like that it made me feel happy, but then worried..." He rambled softly. I put my finger to his lips. He raised his brow. "Okay well..." I explained the hole Cara situation to him and he seemed shocked. "Oh man, i'm so sorry..." He mumbled. "Don't apologize...Should've never trusted her anyway... Cheating bitch" I cursed. He pulled me into a hug. I wanted to stay like it forever, he was so calming and understanding. Maybe I could trust him. And though iv'e started to develop a crush on him also. I don't even know why...I thought I was straight...I guess not...

"Can I help make you happy again?" Kellin asked. I was so thrown back by that question. I'd never heard one of the sort before, but I liked the idea. I smiled lightly at him and nodded. "Heres my number" Kellin handed me a piece of paper.

I smirked at him and he smirked back, it was the cutest thing i'd ever seen. "I'll be round yours at around 6, 6:30?" He suggested. I nodded as he disappeared out the door. And with that the bell rang. I made a run to my house, Mike wouldn't be home for another half an our cos he probably had another star wars fight with Tony and they slowly continued it as they walked home.

My mind lingered on Kellin, how understanding and cute he was with me. I'd never felt this way for anyone before...Not even Cara. I should really stop mentioning her...

I got into my house and decided to have a shower. I sat on my bed and pulled out my photo album. I decided it was time to burn all of the photos of me and Cara, I don't want anything to remember her by... I counted about 70-odd pictures and took them to the log burner.

Mike had just walked through the door. "You okay now bro? What you up to?" Mike asked. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "Just burning some old photos." I said cheerfully.

"Good on you brother! You seem happy all of a sudden, something you wanna tell me? Hint Hint?" He said cheerfully, punching me in the arm playfully. I just chuckled and finished burning the photos. I went back to my room and picked up my phone, copying Kellin's number into my phone.

_' Hey Kells, It's Vic X'_

I text him, hope he'd take the X as a friendly gesture and not gay...whatever...

_'Hey Vic! Can't wait to see you later :) Gonna have some fun, Me, You and mike :) x'_

I read the text a thousand times, fun? I won't dwell on that...

_'Can't wait to see you too! See ya later xx'_

I threw my phone across the bed and laid there, staring at the ceiling. I looked around my room, posters on each wall... Pantera, Metallica, Guns N Roses, Aerosmith, Iron Maiden, Nirvana, Blink 182, Sum 41, Motley Crew, Kiss, Michael Jackson, Limp Bizkit, My Chemical Romance. I loved those bands, with all my heart, they got me through all the shitty times. I sighed and stared at the ceiling again. I closed my eyes and started to hum the lyrics too Sweet Child O Mine...

There was a knock at my door and I looked at the clock. 7:15pm. Oh shit Kellin was probably here now and probably wondering why i'm up here being ignorant...I fell asleep. "Come in" I groaned. Speak of the devil. Kellin walked in.

"Hey sleeping beauty" He chuckled. I scoffed and started to chuckle. "Hey Kellin, I would of been downstairs playing video games with you and Mike but I kinda fell asleep.." I muttered staring at the floor, trying not to look him in the eye or i'd start blushing...

" Hey you got an awesome taste in music, fair do's to you" He said cheerfully. I felt a pillow hit my face from the opposite direction to see Mike standing in the doorway.

"PANTERA!" He yelled and ran out of the room. "Oh thats it little brother you're dead!" I shouted. I grabbed A cushion from the side of my bed by Kellin and as I leaned back up my face brushed against his shoulder. I blushed and quickly got up. "What?" I laughed. Kellin just stared at me and laughed. "COME AND GET ME THEN YO- SHIT" Mike yelled and ran from the bottom of the stairs. I ran down and past the stairs and pinned Mike to the floor and beat him with the cushion. "FUCKING MERCY!" He cried. I laughed and pulled him to his feet.

"I'm gonna go buy some taco's or something from the shop, i'll be about half hour. Please don't kill each other" Mike laughed getting up and grabbing his keys. I felt something hit my head and I turned around to see Kellin standing there playfully with a Pillow in his bands.

"Pantera" He said softly, raising his brow. "Run" I whispered. He giggled and started running. He giggles? That's just...way too cute...I grabbed my cushion and chased after him. Soon we ended up back in my room and somehow he'd pinned me to the floor and beat me with the pillow. "I surrender" I yelped. I made a little white flag gesture and sighed. Out of breathe. Kellin climbed off me and sat crossed legged next to my laying figure.

"I'm gonna get you for that one" I muttered. "I'll hold you to that" He whispered. I chuckled and sat up, next to him. He looked bothered, like something was upsetting him or something was scaring him. "Whats up?" I asked. He shook his head. "Whats up?" I repeated. "Nothing" He said bluntly. "Fine i'll have to torture it outta you" I giggled and started to tickle him rapidly. He squirmed and laughed uncontrollably.

"V-Vic stahp! Mmmfph" He said between laughs. I stopped and just laughed at him, his dark hair was a mess and his skin was flushed from laughing so much. It was the cutest thing i'd ever seen...I liked Kellin... I liked Kellin a lot. He sat up and our faces we're less than inches apart. I could feel his breathe against mine. His lips we're slightly parted, I would kiss them if I could...but I couldn't. Nope. Damn.

"I'm Back Guys!" Mike yelled from downstairs, shutting the front door. "KAY" I yelled. I looked at Kellin, who was also looking at me. I smiled lightly and stood up, grabbing my phone, iPod and a DVD for later.

I walked downstairs and Kellin followed closely behind, his arm would brush against mine every so often, making the tiny hairs raise on them. We wandered into the living room and Kellin sat down and pulled out his phone. I smiled and walked out the kitchen.

"Spill" Mike said. I looked at him dumbfounded. "What?" I said confused. "You, Kellin?" He whispered. I looked at him surprised. How did he know?

"You like him Vic, I can tell, I won't say anything to anyone, promise" Mike promised. I sighed and looked at the floor, Mike knew me all too well... I just nodded and we shook hands, promising this would stay between me and him only.

"What did ya get then?" I asked. "I got pizza, Tacos of course, some soda, tortilla chips and some guacamole" Mike said, clearly pleased with himself. "Legend!" I chuckled. He gave my a hi-five and I walked back into the living room.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked Kellin. He smiled widely and nodded. "sounds like a plan" He said nervously. Why would he be nervous?

I put the Rocky Horror Picture show in the DVD player and sat back on the couch, Mike returned putting the snacks on the coffee table, joining me and Kellin on the couch. I fell asleep about half hour in, i'd had a slightly eventful day and all the thinking and feelings and thinking had really worn me out.

* * *

I woke up on the couch, my head resting on the arm of it, Mike was asleep still sitting up and Kellin was at the other end, asleep on the arm. I slowly got up and crept out of the room and headed upstairs. I looked at the clock, it was 10:30am. Mom was gonna be home soon and she'd be really tired so me, Mike and Kellin best go out when she comes back so she could sleep.

I walked to my wardrobe and picked out my clothes, black skinny jeans, black and white vans, Pantera shirt and my black beanie. I loved my beanie.

I got dressed and brushed my teeth, brushing my hair and putting my beanie on too. I walked downstairs to wake Mike and Kellin up.

"Wake up guys" I said loudly and Kellins eyes fluttered open. "Hey" He groaned, yawning and then stretching. Mike hadn't moved. Phase 2.

"MICHEAL" I yelled and he shot up immediately. "Fuck you Victor" He groaned. I cringed. I hated being called Victor, it made me feel old. Ew. Just...Just no.

"Guys I gotta go, we could meet up tomorrow if you're both up for it? And the guys" Kellin suggested. Mike nodded at the suggestion, sounded good. "See yah Kellin" Me and Mike said in sync.

Soon Mom came back and she was so tired... "Where you off?" Mike asked. "I'm going to Tony's, we're going to Jam" I said, and with that I walked out the door.

I arrived at Tony's house and knocked the door. The door opened and there was nobody there for a second, and then Tony peered from around the door. With a shit-eating-grin on his face. "Tony?" I chuckled.

He just laughed and pulled me in closing the door. "Look how freaking awesome my shirt is!" He said statically. I just laughed. He was wearing a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle shirt, no surprise there.

We walked down to his soundproof basement. He passed me my Gibson Explorer, i left my 2 best guitars here because A. The basements sound-proofed. B. We can jam whenever we want. and C Tony is amazing at fixing and finding problems with guitars, as well as cleaning and looking after them.

We jammed for about 2 hours, going through various Pantera, Nirvana and Guns N Roses songs. There was a knock at the door. "ITS OPEN JAIME" Tony yelled. Jaime wandered down the stairs. "Sup gays" Jaime said sarcastically. I scoffed and messed around with my guitar pick.

"What's the plan for today then?" I asked. Tony shrugged. "Dunno, We can't meet Mike cos he's working" I said confused. Mike had a job. Well it wasn't a job, he just helped my uncle at the garage to earn money. "What about Kellin?" Tony Asked. I shrugged. "He's on a date with some girl" Jaime cooed. That shattered my heart... the pieces shattered even more...nearly into grains of sand...glass-sand... It hurt. It made me feel even more broken. I now hated him...But why? Me and Kellin weren't even dating, he didn't even know I liked him... I shouldn't hate him...But i couldn't help it, i;d known him 2 days, if that. He'd marked my heart instantly and now I hated him. He hadn't done anything wrong. Why was I so stupid?

"I-I gotta go" I stuttered and I ran up Tony's basement stairs and ran out the door, as I made way for my house I passed Kellin and the mystery girl. Who happened to be one of Cara's friends. Just charming... Kellin tried to say something but I blanked him, I just ran, but I decided not to go home, I ran to the beach, and sat on the rocks. I can't believe it.. Kellin had been here less than a week, i'd fallen for him and he gets a girlfriend and doesn't know i'm aching all over now. Well he wouldn't i'd only known him 2 days... What made it worse was that the girl was one of Cara's closest friends... I decided I was gonna ignore Kellin for now on, Just block him out... Then I wouldn't have any problems...

Big Mistake...

The next 3 weeks of school we're tragic for me, Kellin and his 'girlfriend' we're glued together, all mushy and hand-in-hand all the time. It made me extremely jealous. I wanted to be all mushy mushy and hand-in-hand with Kellin. But I couldn't and never will...why am I being such a dick? I thought love was a good thing..

Kellin had tried to speak to me on several occasions but I just completely ignored him or made up a pathetic excuse not to talk to him, I even got a lock on my door so when he came over to see Mike I could stay in my room and be isolated. Not what I wanted, but it was for the best, he was causing me so much pain... He just didn't know it...


	2. Chapter 2

I felt so shitty for ignoring Kellin, But I had to, it was for the best. Mike would occasionally ask but I told him not too. He'd get the picture sooner or later. But not now...

_' Why won't you talk to me and why do you keep ignoring me? X' _

_Text Deleted_

_'Vic please answer me ): X'_

_Text Deleted_

_'Vic what have I done to upset you? Why aren't we talking anymore? Why do you keep ignoring me and blanking me :( xx'_

_Text Deleted_

Oh if only you knew Kellin, If only you knew. But you won't know because you won't understand and never will so just leave me be.

I sighed and got ready for another day at school, It was a week until spring break, thank god!

Mike had left early to catch up on homework or something, something I don't do...He's the genius i'm not. I'm just lovesick and socially awkward.

_'We need to talk. I'm coming over after school X' _

_Text Saved_

Kellin please don't. You're the person who i'd really don't want to see... Why does he care so much, he shouldn't have do, he's technically done nothing wrong, it's just my heart is stupid and chooses the wrong people to fall in love with.

I text Mike quickly.

_'Mike go to the head and tell him I won't be in, I don't feel so good, think it was the food from last night, see you later bro x'_

_Text Sent_

I dropped my bag and sunk my head into my pillow. Why did Kellin have to come over. Why did he have to come over tonight? Ugh...Life.

I locked my door and opened my window, climbing out of it and into the tree where I could be alone. The tree was one of my quiet spots, the other one was at the beach by the rocks. But I couldn't be bothered to walk to the beach, with the slim chance of being caught my Mike,Jaime,Tony...and Kellin... I just didn't want to. I sat in the tree for hours, daydreaming, I played on temple run on my iPod until it died. But I just sat, in the tree, perfectly hidden, perfectly stable, perfectly alone. Even Mike didn't know I hid there sometimes. I saw him through the gap in the leaves him and...oh. Kellin. I heard a knock at my bedroom door, but no one could get in anyway, it was locked.

"Vic open up! Please we need to fucking talk!" Kellin pleaded. I heard Mike in the background. "Kell just don't, he's feeling ill, he won't speak to anyone" Mike made an excuse up for me, He knew exactly what was up. I'd have to thank him later for covering it up for me. It started to rain and it became way to dangerous to shuffle along the branch. So i'd have to go through the front door. Just great, in plain sight of Kellin and Mike. I sat in the tree as long as I could before I started to shiver. I was getting soaked through, my hair clung to my face. I sighed, feeling defeated by the rain. I slid down the side of the tree and ran to the front door. Opening it and running through it, making a break for the stairs. "Vic?" Mike shouted. I ignored Mike and soon Kellin shouted too. I ran to my door and tried to open it. Oh great the lock! "stupid lock" I cursed. Soon I wasn't alone and Kellin was stood a few feet away. "Vic?" He asked. I just ignored him, I shivered as my soaking wet clothes clung to my body, desperately trying to open the door.

"Stupid fucking lock!" I growled. I kicked the door in eventually and just curled up on my bed and cried. Cried until I had no tears left at all. Why did he make me feel this way in 2 days. Why? And How? He made me feel so much, but then made me hurt so much.

"Vic please stop ignoring me. Please I. I-I miss you" He murmured. I ignored him, he was doing it just to get my attention. Fuck off Kellin.

"Kellin just leave me alone." I said in a mono-tone voice. I actually grew angry with him, for no reason. I loved him so much that it hurt, and I was being a total prick to him. I didn't have to act like this towards him, I chose too. But honestly I didn't want too...

Why did he care so much? He had no reason to, we hardly spoke anyway so why won't he just leave me alone.

_Because he wants to help you Vic and your pushing him away, theres a chance he might like you back._

I wish my mind would just shut up, My heart's already being a dick to me, I don't need my mind to as well...

Kellin eventually disappeared, probably downstairs playing video games with Mike. I wanted to leave the house now. I wanted to go and see Tony or Jaime. Just to escape from this place. I don't know why I feel so much for Kellin, when in reality i'd properly known him for 2 and a half days... I looked up at my window, which was also still open. It was still pouring with rain and there was a light thunderstorm too, gently shaking the streets and flashing with lightning, I loved storms...

I was still in my soaking wet clothes, but I didn't care, I was going to get wet again anyway. I walked downstairs and out the front door. I felt someone grip my wrist as I got to the edge of the garden to see Kellin standing there, now also getting soaked, with a firm grip on my wrist.

"Let me go. Please." I said firmly. But he just replied with a casual. 'Nope'. Oh great now i'm gonna be interrogated. This didn't work as much as I wanted it too in the end. Shit...

"Vic why won't you talk to me? When I try to talk to you you just blank me, or you just tell me to leave you alone. You refuse to let me speak to you and I don't know why. Why do you hate me all of a sudden Vic?" Kellin asked. I looked him with in the eyes and I felt tears welling up. My hair clung to my face and one single tear fell down it. I stared into Kellins blue, and confused eyes. I saw something that I couldn't quite pick out, but it wouldn't matter...

"See you're not talking to me now!" Kellin snapped. "Why do I even fucking bother!" He snapped again. He dropped my wrist and turned on his heel.

_Vic stop being a dick. Do something fast. Do it now_

For once I followed my mind. I grabbed Kellin's arm and pulled him to me, crushing my lips against his. And somehow he responded. What? Wait why? What?

The kiss lasted for seconds. I pulled away quickly and gasped. "Happy Now huh?" I snapped. I walked away from him as quickly as he tried to from me, and hopefully he won't grab me again. Kellin didn't speak. And if he wanted to I didn't want to hear it. I walked straight to Tony's.

I knocked on the door and his mom answered. "H-Hey Mrs Perry, Is Tony home?" I asked. She dragged me inside and gasped when she looked at me.

"Yeah he's upstairs, oh my Vic you're soaked, did you walk here?!" She asked, sounding shocked. I just nodded. I smiled awkwardly at her and walked up to Tony's room.

"Hey" He said casually. I grinned and walked in.

"Dude you look like a mop. Go take a shower i'll lend you some clothes" Tony said suggestively. I thought the rain had given me a perfectly good shower, I guess not. Considering I stank of ozone and sweat... And my hair was like Shaggy's from scooby-doo. Not an entirely attractive look if i'm honest...

I showered quickly and got dressed into the clothes that Tony left for me. A Green Day shirt and dark blue skinnys.

"Dude want to stay over? The rain's not gonna let any time soon and theres no way i'm letting you back out there until it calms down. My mom's washing your clothes too" He said cheerfully.

"Thanks man, uh yeah if that's alright with you" I stammered. I text Mike to tell him I wasn't coming home tonight.

_Won't be home tonight. Staying at Tony's, might see you tomorrow lil' brother X._

_Text Sent_

I put my phone my pocket and sat next to Tony, who was getting confused over a weird chord directory the music teacher gave him. "This is confusing. what does cmaj7 mean?" Tony asked. I laughed. "C Major 7" I replied, his reply was a rather dumbfounded Oooh. Which I was expecting.

"Oh shit dude!" Tony said surprisingly. "What turtle?" I asked. He raised both of his brows. "Kellin and Jessie-May split up" He replied. Oh no, first i'm a dumbass and now I messed up Kellin's relationship. Now I feel like proper shit. "Oh.." I murmured. I feel even worse now. First i'm a total ass to Kellin and now I'm messing up his love life. Just great.

"Tony is your car fixed?" I asked. He nodded. It was still pouring with rain so I had an Idea. "We gotta go pick up Mike, and then head to Kellins, we can get Jaime along the way" I suggested. "Why?" He wondered. "I know how we can cheer him up, plus I really need to talk to him" I confessed lightly.

_'Mike get an umbrella and get ready to make a break across the garden in 5 minutes, me & Turtle will pick you up, we're going to Kellins. No exceptions x'_

_Text Sent_

_'Jaime get your ass dressed and get ready to make a run across the garden, be there in 5'_

_Text Sent_

"Lets roll!" I said happily. We ran downstairs and to the garage, where Tony's BMW M2 was parked. We got In and first went to Jaime's.

"Where we off?" Jaime asked. "Kellins" I replied. He knew why, sort of. He knew they'd broken up, but he doesn't need to know my issue.

We got to mine and Mike ran across the lawn with Mom's pink umbrella and hopped in the back. "Hey lil' bro" I said happily. He smiled at me, he clearly knew what I was up too. Tony drove to Kellin's cutting most of the bends, the car would slip every-so-often and wheel-spin because of the slippery ground. We got to Kellins and made up a plan.

"What we doing now?" Jaime asked. "We're going to cheer him up" I said happily, although my heart was really in my throat because I was over-nervous.

"His Mom's working at the moment so he's in there on his own" Mike said quietly. I handed him my lock picks. "You three in through the front door, i'm gonna climb through his window" I said shakily. "Why..?" Mike asked confused. "Just do it, I know how to cheer him up...But I need to talk to him, Mike knows the house anyway so he can take you to the living room or something...Mike make something up" I said. We scrambled out of the car and I looked around the windows. I was sure I'd found Kellin's, what gave it away was the Nirvana logo on his curtains. Mike,Jaime and Tony quietly crept in through the front door and I climbed up the wall. Great his window was locked. Surprise ruined. I fumbled through my pocket and found a paper clip. I picked the lock in seconds and pushed the window open. Falling into his bedroom. Kellin jumped in reaction.

"H-Hey" I said shakily. "Well this is a surprise.." He murmured. I nodded my head and bit my lip. "About earlier..." I started. "Don't" He said. I frowned. "Kellin i'm sorry iv'e been a prick okay? And i'm sorry that i kissed you, and ruined your relationship with Jessie.." I started. He looked up at me confused.

"No..You didn't ruin it..." He said. "Then what?" I asked. "Please don't be angry with me" He said. I started to guess what was coming... He knows I like him, he doesn't like me and that's how it'll always be.

"I went out with Jess...So I could try and make you jealous...I really like you Vic, I just didn't think you liked me..." He confessed. I was pretty thrown back by this..but wow...

"So you didn't love Jess?" I asked. He shook his head. "No..Besides she cheated on me the hole way and didn't think I noticed" He said. I frowned a little, I felt really bad for ignoring Kellin for basically a month...But he wanted me... I wanted him...

"Vic?" He asked. "Hmm?" I hummed. Not knowing what to say. "Kiss me again" He asked. I smirked and walked up to him, leaning down slightly, parting his lips with mine, this time the kiss was much more powerful and passionate. My tongue graced his bottom lip and he opened his mouth in response. I cupped his pale face in my hands and his rested on my hips. I nipped his bottom lip and he moaned lightly in response, the kiss soon became more heated. As we aimlessly moved, I'd somehow backed Kellin up to the wall. "Be mine" He muttered against my lips. "Always" I muttered back.

His pale fingers ran up my back, pulling off my shirt (Well Tony's) in the process. I unbuttoned his, bearing his pale chest to me, he was gorgeous.

I slowly trailed my hand down his front, stopping at the top of his jeans. He hadn't stopped me yet. I slowly slipped my hand under his jeans and boxers.

"V-Vic" He moaned shakily. "Yes Kellin?" I muttered. I gripped him tightly, and started to stroke him. He kissed me harder to stop him from crying out, them downstairs are probably suspecting murder...

I pushed his body against the wall more and brought both of his legs around my waist, holding him there. I continued to kiss him. I moved my hand back from his boxers and to his side while the other one cupped his face. His arms wrapped around my neck tightly. I started to feel a friction between us and I thrust my hips against him, causing him to gasp and cry out softly. I giggled lightly against his lips. I thrust my hips against him again and he cried out a little louder. Our tongues continued to fight to dominance and I won. (I knew i'd win). I sucked on his bottom lip and thrust into him once more and he made A sound i'd never heard before, all coherent thoughts that were in my head were now long gone. I wanted to hear that noise again. His hair was a mess as I guessed mine was the same, my breathing hitched and his was ragged. "Kellin" I moaned. The friction started to become to much, for both me and Kellin. Kellin gasped one more time, letting out a shaky moan and sighing heavily. I rested my forehead against his, looking into his eyes, i'd never seen so much passion and emotion before, even with Cara...

"That was..." I whispered. Still trying to catch my breathe. "Did you feel it too?" He mumbled. I nodded my head. I hugged him tightly. "Now I gotta change because of you" He scoffed. I chuckled and sat on the end of his bed, retrieving Tony's shirt along the way.

He came back over and sat next to me on the bed, taking my hand in his. It felt so right...But would everyone accept it in the long run?

"Vic tell me something, and be honest" Kellin said to me. I looked into his eyes and nodded. "Why did you ignore me for so long?" He asked. I bit my lip, I didn't know how I was gonna put this but I better answer before it starts getting awkward. I kissed him for motivation and then explained to him.

"You know you could of just told me thought right?" He chuckled, squeezing my hand lightly. I heard a crash downstairs and I pulled my gaze away from his and stared at the door. "What was that?" He asked me shakily. "A surprise" I giggled. I pulled him out of the door and down the stairs, I let go of his hand at the bottom step, now feeling slightly incomplete. Mike bounded out of the door-way. "Soo you haven't murdered each other after-all" Mike said sarcastically. I just chuckled. "Mike?" Kellin said confused. We led him into the living room. Where Tony and Jaime were wrestling. "Hey guys" Kellin said awkwardly to distract them. "I WIN!" Tony declared. "Finish Him" Mike said in a mono-tone voice and I tried my best not to laugh.

"Dude sorry about Jess.." Tony said. "Don't worry about it, she cheated on me so...forget about it" Kellin said. He wasn't too phased by it to be honest. Mike was giving me cheesy looks and brow gestures.

"You two friends again?" Mike asked me raising his brow. I nodded my head and grinned. "What're we gonna do now? Its 6pm" Jaime groaned.

"We could all stay at mine, my mom won't mind, she's going out for the night" Tony suggested. We all agreed on it.

"Guys we should go on a road trip at some point, we could go to LA for a week" Jaime suggested. That sounded pretty fun. "Yeah but that's not much of a road trip, thats just 3 hours. We could go to San Francisco, Santa Monica and Monte Carlo too" Tony retorted. Sounds like a plan, 2 weeks on the road with my best buddies.

"Can I come too then? If your definately doing it?" Kellin asked. "Of course dude! When Jaime said We, thats all of us!" Tony exclaimed.

As we drove back to Tony's. I stared out of the window while everyone was caught up in their little conversations. My mind pondered on what happened earlier, Kellin asked me to be his, which I said yes of course, but I don't know if he meant it or not, or if this was some cruel and sick joke the universe was playing against us. Well me.

Kellin nudged me in the side and I caught up with reality, to see we were now parked In Tony's garage. I sighed and got out, Kellin followed closely. I grinned as I turned around to see him. Catching his lips between mine quickly, catching him off guard and making him giggle.

As we wandered into Tonys living room, Mike was giving Tony Goo Goo eyes and Tony was returning them. I chuckled and sat on a bean bag in the middle of the floor. "What're you laughing at?" Mike asked suspiciously. I flailed my hands in an X-Waving shape and dropped my lip, trying not to laugh. "Nothing baby brother" I laughed. "Tell me or your dead" He whispered. I shrugged my shoulders. Mike threw me over his shoulder and ran around aimlessly in the middle of the living room. "PAAAAANTTEEERRRRAAA" Mike yelled. "Mike just put me down?" I said lowly. He huffed and put me down.

"Guys Justin,Jesse and Jack are coming over too" Tony announced. Soon enough there was a knock at the door. "ITS OPEN DICKMUNCH" Mike yelled. Mike wasn't a giant fan of Jack, Jack and Mike always argue about video games. Justin was the first to bound in, with Jesse and Jack following suit. It was like a scene from Bad Boys II, they we're all stood by the doorway, Justin at the front and Jesse and Jack stood behind him.

"Lonely Big Cock" Kellin muttered at Justin, who instantly started laughing and sat next to him. "Dude I dunno why your mad about having a big cock. Why are you mad about that?" Kellin asked him, sounding and looking confused. "It hurts" Justin muttered, which caused a huge laughing fit.

Mike and Jack had instantly started bitching about Call Of Duty... "AK47 Could clearly beat your suckish fave of a Desert Eagle" Mike muttered. "I don't even like the motherfucking desert eagle!" Jack exaggerated. "Hey gays" Jaime said happily and sat on the other bean bag next to me. I instantly started to feel uncomfortable. Gay? Ew. Im not gay am i? No i'm Bi, probably. Well Kellin is the only guy iv'e fallen for, and it'll stay that way forever. I Hope.

"I-I forgot my phone, I L-left it in the car" I stammered. I awkwardly walked passed Mike and Jack who continued to argue, Tony was on the phone and Jesse was just awkwardly stood by the living room door. "Vic!" Jesse said happily. I smiled lightly and gave an awkward wave and headed to the garage. I opened the car door and to my surprise my phone was on the seat where I was sitting. As I got out of the car I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Kellin.." I sighed. He giggled and I turned around to look him in the eyes. His eyes we're absolutely beautiful. "Are we gonna tell them that we're together yet or..." Kellin asked me softly. I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what to say. "Not yet" I said simply, before kissing him on the nose. He blushed and grinned at me. "Your so cute Kells" I giggled. He blushed even more, he playfully punched me in the arm before wrapping his arms around my neck, kissing me passionately.

Our tongues softly caressed against each others as our lips worked with each others. Making my face flush a little. I wrapped arms around his waist, holding him tightly as we kissed.

Kellin pulled away and gazed into my eyes, our noses resting on each others slightly. He giggled. Then we heard someone clear their throat.

"Did you find your phone?" Mike asked. "Shit.." I muttered. Mike chuckled and walked over to us, hugging me gently. "Bro don't worry, I won't say a word" He said. I knew I could trust Mike,after all he was the first to know that I liked Kellin.

"Go in the living room or help Tony cook, I gotta speak to Mike" I said to Kellin softly, He nodded intently and kissed me on the cheek, before scampering off. I sighed and looked Mike in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me?" Mike asked me softly. I shrugged my shoulders. "Well I didn't think you'd accept it" I confessed. He laughed in disgust. "Of course I'd accept it, it'd be stupid if I didn't besides your my brother to!" Mike said happily. How would it be stupid if he didn't? Did he have any friends who were gay? Or bi?

"Mike?" I said. "What?" He said too quickly. "Why would it be stupid if you didn't accept it?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter, Justin, Jesse, Jaime, Jack, Tony and of course Kellin will accept it. Kellin especially" Mike said cheerfully. I started to get a little suspicious. "How would you know Tony would accept it? He never talks about his views" I said honestly. He opened his mouth to talk for a second, but didn't say a word. He started to blush a deep shade of red. "Micheal?" I said. He frowned at me. "What aren't you telling me?" I asked him, he looked awkward. "N-Nothing..." He stammered. He started to blush even deeper. "Micheal?" I said in mono-tone, just to creep him out. "Don't call me that..." He muttered. "Mike tell me, I won't say anything. Besides it's probably something I can guess as well" I said softly. "Me and Tony...well...we're kinda...dating" Mike confessed. I grinned hugely. "I knew it!" I said victoriously.

We wandered back into Tony's living room, Mike and Tony instantly started to Goo Goo eyes again which caused me to chuckle lightly. Jaime bounded into the room faking sadness and tears. "Jaime whats wrong dude?" Tony tried to be reassuring, he couldn't tell if he was faking it or not, but we surely could.

"I-I" He stammered. "I'm Pregnant" Jaime whispered loudly before faking more over-exaggerated tears. I knelt down and petted his stomach. "How far along?" I asked faking a motherly voice. "12 months" He cried. I then broke into intense laughter. "Jaime you idiot!" Even Tony started to laugh. "Dude thats one big ass kid" Justin commented. "You can only carry a kid for like 9 months" Jesse said bluntly and started to chuckle. Jaime sighed and got up after laughing.

"Soo what now?" Jack asked. Tony shrugged. "We could have a round of truths or somethin'" Kellin suggested. "Might as well" Mike said. We all sat on the floor

and Kellin sat next to me, every so often he'd squeeze my hand when the others weren't looking. "Kellin what was your first kiss like?" Tony asked. Justin looked at Tony funny. "Tony you sap" Was all he said and he started to laugh. "T'was good actually. Was with my mom." Kellin said happily.I drifted off to La La land, unaware that i'd be asked a weird question any time soon.

"Vic" Jaime said. I snapped back into reality and saw everyone was looking at me. "What?" I asked dumbly. "Is it true that if you fancy Kellin?" Jaime asked. My eyes narrowed for a second, I looked at Kellin, whose eyes we're full of worry. What was I supposed to say? I love him, he's my boyfriend of course?

"Vic!" Jaime said loudly. I jumped and glared at him, but I stayed quiet. "Dude it's a joke don't take it seriously or anything, you're just weirdly quiet" Mike said, in his best way of trying to calm the situation. "Yes. Yes I do" I confessed sarcastically. It was true, but just to make them laugh.

"Kiss me" Kellin whispered into my ear while the others we're talking. "Wait. What. Now?" I whispered back, confused. He just nodded his head. He had an evil grin on his face. I slowly turned to see if anyone was looking, and as soon as that Kellin just leaned in and caught my lips. Slowly moving them with each other, he caught me off guard slightly but I soon settled. I pulled away and looked at him wide-eyed. I turned around just to see Mike and Tony staring at us, nobody else had seemed to notice. "What?" I muttered looking at Mike. He shook his head and laughed nervously, starting a new conversation with Tony.

"Ok guys heres the deal, Me, Vic and Justin are gonna go grab some blankets, sheets and pillows and whatever else we find. The floors carpeted with really thick fluff and its comfy, so we can all sleep down here" Tony announced before heading upstairs to get the stuff, me and Justin followed.

We grabbed loads of pillows, quite a lot of blankets and sheets, and Tony also found his Teenage Mutant Ninja turtle sleeping bag, which he'd be sleeping in of course.

As we went down stairs Tony had grabbed a load of DVD'S. "Okay guys we've got Silent Hill, The Hills Have Eyes, Oblivion, Battleship, Underworld, Underworld Revolution Underworld Awakening, Simpsons Movie, STAR WARS EPISODE 1 AND 2, AND TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!" Tony instantly started fanboying at the end.

We chose Underworld Awakening, Battleship, Simpsons Movie and Star Wars Episode 1. Because lets be honest guys, everyone likes star wars, somewhere everyone does in one form or another.

All in all it was a good night, and we had loads of fun. Me and Kellin would occasionally sneak glances and stares to each other, which made the butterflies in my stomach to back flips. "Last person left conscious turns the movie off" Tony groaned.

Tony turned the light off so it was just Star Wars lighting up the living room. Kellin shuffled up against me, I laid behind him, wrapping my arms around him. Maan this carpet was soft.. I kissed Kellins neck softly and he giggled silently. "Stop it" He muttered. I shook my head and he turned around and kissed me softly. "Night Kellin" I whispered, Kissing a spot below his ear. "Night baby" He whispered back. My butterflies did barrel-rolls around my stomach. He called me baby. I blushed hugely, and soon enough, I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hadn't seen Kellin since that fun night at Tony's, 3 days ago, but we'd been texting constantly. I decided to go surprise him and see him. I got out of bed and had a shower, I felt awake after wards.I saw Mike and...Tony? Stumble out of his room. "Hey" I muttered while yawning. "The force be with you" Tony chuckled. I went downstairs, Mom must have gone out. I made myself a coffee and checked my phone.

11:35am. Hmm. I left the house and wandered around for a little bit. But what caught my eye was a field full of red roses, with one simple black rose in the middle of it. It reminded me of Kellin, of how unique he was, how different he was, how special he is, and what he means to me. I slowly went out to the field and picked it, just for Kellin.

_Hey babe you busy today? xo _

_Text Sent_

I wandered around for a bit more and then decided to go to Kellins. I still hadn't had a reply, he probably turned his phone off. I slowly walked to Kellins, as I turned the corner I saw a car i'd never seen before, and then a man burst through Kellins front door and stomped towards the mysterious car and drove away. As soon as the car was out of sight I ran to the door and knocked it. No reply. "Kellin? Kellin its me Vic" I shouted, still no reply. I started to get worried. I gripped the rose in my hand, and hoped that Kellin was alright.

I went up the stairs and something caught my eye. There was smashed glass and old family photo's scattered across the floor, a few of the glass shards had blood on them, and that's what worried me.

I followed the bloody shards into the bathroom, to see Kellin curled up, sobbing quietly, covered in blood and bruises. "Oh Kellin" I sighed. He looked terrible, who would do this to him? Why would anyone do this to him? Why would anyone do it?

"Kellin what happened?" I whispered. He didn't answer he just continued to sob. I put my hand under his chin and lifted his head up so he could see me, one of his eyes was a slight purple color, but both red and swollen from crying. His lip was split and pouring with blood and he had a massive bruise on his head. He flinched and looked away from me. "Don't look at me. I'm pathetic and useless" He muttered, a few more tears strayed down his cheeks but I wiped them away so they couldn't fall any further. I stood up and rifled through the cabinets, hoping I'd find what I needed, which I did. Gauze, Bandages and peroxide. I picked up some tissue and a towel too. "Here" I said softly, handing him the rose. "V-Vic" He stammered. I smiled lightly. "I-It's beautiful. It's unique" He stammered. "It reminded me of you, beautiful, unique and different, so I got it for you, It was the only one like that in the field." I said softly.

I dabbed the peroxide soaked towel over his cuts and bandaged them up, I stopped his lip from bleeding and then I washed his face with some cool water. " I should get you to the hospital" I said softly. He shook his head rapidly. "N-NO No hospitals. Please" He muttered. I respected his wished and sat on the floor next to him. I was confused to why he didn't want to go to the hospital, I just wanted to make sure he was okay.

"What happened?" I asked softly. "M-My father happened" He mumbled. I gasped in shock and hugged him. "Why?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I don't know. Because him and mom got a divorce and he comes around occasionally just to beat the shit outta me. I thought moving here would get me away from him. But I guess not" He sighed sadly, tears fell along his face and I pulled him towards me. Holding him tight. "This will never happen again" I whispered in his ear. The broken boy on the floor in pieces, while his boyfriend wants to put him back together again.

"C'mon you can stay at mine tonight" I whispered. He grinned lightly and kissed my cheek, making me blush. I blush way to often, but I can't help it, Kellin's just so damn adorable, and irresistible. I offered him my hand and he tried to stand up, but he just fell back down. He hissed when he tried to get up because of the pain, I didn't like seeing my baby in pain, it upset me a lot. I resorted to carrying him to his room and we just laid on his bed for hours.

He turned to face me after about 10 minutes of peaceful silence. "I don't know what it is about you Vic" He said softly, brushing my hair out of my eyes. "What do you mean?" I said softly. He bit his lip and looked me in the eye. "Your different, in so many ways, iv'e never felt like this before about anyone" He confessed. I blushed. "In all my life i never thought i'd fall in love, especially with another guy. But your different from the rest, your unique" I whispered. "Y-Your in love with me?" His voice went high and it made me giggle, I nodded my head.

"I love you Kellin, so so freakin much" I whispered. "I love you to Vic" He whispered back, kissing my nose.

**Sorry for such a small chapter guys ):. Don't kill me O.O. **


	4. Chapter 4

As Me and Kellin walked down the street heading for my house, he stopped and looked up at the sky, the moonlight lighting up his perfectly pale face, making him glow slightly. He held the rose in his hand still, I held onto his bag and hand. I watched a raindrop land on his nose, and then another, it started to rain. The sky was clear, stars we're light lights and the moon was a spotlight. I sighed. Kellin looked at me and his eyes we're lit up in a way i'd never seen before, it was gorgeous. His eyes we're a bright blue color reflecting off the moonlight, I blushed while looking at him. As I went to walk on he stood in front of me, smiling lightly. "Look at the stars, look theres a heart shape!" Kellin whispered, he giggled and pointed up at the sky. He'd found a heart shaped constilation and pointed to it. He looked back to me, and he pressed the rose to his heart, then gently placed it on the ground. He cupped my face with his hands and I gazed into his eyes.

"Do you believe in soul mates Vic?" Kellin asked me softly. I blushed.

"I do now" I whispered. He leaned forward and placed his lips on mine, letting the rain pour over us, I pulled him closer to me, with my arms around his waist. His tongue graced my bottom lip and I allowed him to enter, he tasted like cinnamon somehow.. But the kiss was nothing sexual, it was just full of pure passion. We pulled away with an audible pop, and he knelt down, and softly picked up the rose.

"Do you think Jaime and Tony will still be my friend though? I know Jaime isnt homophobic but what about Tony?" He asked me. "Well Tony and Mike are dat-" I quickly stopped and covered my mouth. "I won't say a word" He whispered. Kissing my hand. We continued to walk in the rain and we got to my house...A bit soaked but perfectly fine.

"Finally. Where the fuck we're you 2? Were you fucking in a hedge or something?" Mike asked boldly. I sighed and chuckled. "Yes Mike, Of course we we're fucking in a hedge, what a romantic place to fuck" I said sarcastically. Kellin closed the door and started to giggle.

"Holy Sh- What happened Kellin?" Mike asked, Kellin shrugged his shoulders, I was surprised though he actually explained to Mike what had happened.

Mikes jaw was agape. He hugged Kellin and muttered "I'll kill that bastard". I took Kellins bag upstairs. As I came down I saw Mike, Kellin and Tony in a heated discussion about Star Wars. Which also told me that Tony was probably staying over tonight to.

"Can we order a take away?" Mike asked. "Yeah, go for it, might as well get one of those giant pizzas" I suggested. "Vic look!" Tony yelled. "Dude i'm right next to you, any need to shout?" I asked sarcastically. He shook his head and smiled statically. "I finally got my Star Wars tat!" He said enthusiastically. He made fists with his hands and showed me. 'Star Wars' was now permanently tattooed on his knuckles and he was proud. Proud to say the least.

Tony dissapeard out the kitchen with Mike, who was on the phone to Pizza Hut. "D'you wanna drink Kells?" I asked him softly, caressing his cheek. He took his eyes off the rose and looked at me. "Yeah please" he replied. I grinned and went out the kitchen. Tony and Mike having a make-out session, how wouldn't I have guessed this sooner. "Try not to swallow each other" I said sarcastically, gaining a middle finger gesture off Mike and a surprised Tony. I got a can of soda for me and Kellin and ran back in the living room. I was a shade of bright red I guessed, the way Kellin was looking at me proved it. "Walked in-on?" Kellin said. I nodded my head and shook it trying to get the recent image from my brain.

"Isn't that why its called Save It For The Bedroom?" Kellin laughed. I laughed and turned on the TV. The doorbell rang and Mike sprang from the kitchen as quick as he was to get back out there. "I want some pizza too, dont mind me" I laughed at Mike who put the pizza on the table, after taking 6 slices from it for him and Tony.

We cuddled on the couch for a bit and then Kellin started to kiss my neck. Oh shit. Kellin equals a turn on. Kellin add neck kisses equals extra turn on. I moaned lowly and he kissed my lips softly. The kiss soon turned raw and passionate and our tongues fought for dominance. I'd somehow led us upstairs and into my room without pulling away from him once.

"Kellin I-I dont think-" "Stop thinking" He muttered against my lips. I giggled at how dominant Kellin had become so quickly. He pushed me down onto the bed, pulling my shirt over my head, breaking lip contact for less and a second. His nimble finger tips against my burning skin felt amazing. Kellin was basically on top of me now, I unbuttoned his shirt, bearing his chest to me, to also see a tattoo. "Before you I serve nothing" It read. I kissed down the middle of his chest, making him moan incoherently. I returned so his lips and his hands snaked down to my stomach. "Can I?" He whispered looking at me with eyes full of lust. I nodded slowly. He kissed me again and started unbuttoning my pants, pulling them down before doing the same process with my boxers.

"Kell-" I groaned. "Yes Vic?" He replied, slowly thrusting my length. I went to reply but he licked the tip which sent me over the edge. I gripped the bed sheets trying my hardest not to cry out. He took me in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. All coherent thoughts we're gone. I started to moan, he giggled against me, making vibrations surge up and down my body. I gave up on being quiet, it was too hard. I laced one of my hands in his hair and the other gripped the sheets. My stomach started to coil, meaning that I was close...

"Kellin im gonna-" I started. "Come for me Vic" He said lowly in a sexy tone. I tried to prolong my climax but it didn't work. My back arched up on the bed and I cried out, releasing into his mouth. He let go of me, making a 'pop' sound, before laying next to me. I sighed, exhausted and flustered. I pulled my pants and boxers back up, before putting my arm limply over Kellin.

"That was" I started. "Fun" He giggled. I blushed and kissed his cheek. "Night Kellin" I whispered in his ear, kissing the top of it. I wrapped his hair around my fingers a few times, before wrapping my other arm around him. I felt him giggle against me, and soon he fell asleep, as I did not long after...Sweet dreams would be had tonight, and thats a fact.

* * *

I woke up and felt empty. Kellin was gone. I whimpered before getting up. I sat up and heard footsteps. Mike stood in the doorway. "You and Kellin aren't exactly the quietest...to say the least" Mike muttered I blushed and laughed before standing up. "Anyway help Kellin, he's freaking out downstairs" Mike said. I got worried. I ran down the stairs to see Kellin searching through the couch, taking the cushions off it.

"Where the fuck is it" He muttered to himself. What was he looking for? A watch? Money? I stood in the doorway, he still hadn't noticed me. The rose caught my eye, I saw it laying limply behind the couch. I walked over and picked it up. Kellin looked up at me worried, and then calmed down. "Where was it?" He asked me softly. "It was behind the couch" I said softly kissing his cheek. "Morning babe" He whispered hugging me. I put the cushions back on the couch and wandered out the kitchen, hoping for no repeat of what happened last time I went out the kitchen alone. Tony was sat by the table fiddling with his phone.

"Morning turtle" I said cheerfully. "Dude you're so loved up its unbelievable" Tony chuckled. I glared at him for a second before chuckling, making a coffee and sitting by him. Mike and Kellin wandered in a few minutes later. As Mike walked passed I picked up a biscuit and threw it at him, hitting him in the back of the head. Mike turned around and looked between me and Tony, who pointed at me like a child. "HE DID IT!" He yelled, making me look defenseless.

***Okay guys, end of Chapter 4, i'm gonna turn this into updates now, i'll update as soon as I can, the maximum wait is 2 weeks, if it's longer iv'e probably had my laptop taken off me, but i will try and update as soon as possible, thanks for reading :):* Boo x **


	5. Chapter 5

Me, Kellin, Jaime, Tony and Mike all sat around the table, thinking of ideas to add to our road trip.

"How are we gonna do it then? Cos Tony's car is pretty small and we do need a little space for the amount of time we're traveling" Jaime said. He had a point.

"We could take my Dad's truck, he won't mind, he said I could have it so it should be fine" I suggested. "Can I drive? Please please please can i can i can i?!" Mike nagged. "To young Mikey" Tony giggled. Tony giggles? Damnit.

"Can Justin come to? He's not a fan of his aunt who's coming to stay so I said i'd ask" Kellin asked softly. He slipped his hand under the table and took mine into his, squeezing it lightly. I tried my hardest not to blush, considering Jaime didn't know yet.

"Yeah should be fine" Jaime said happily, we all agreed on places to drop into. "We'll stay in L.A for 2 days, Monte Carlo for 2 days, and then just drive for 3 days and see where we end up" Mike suggested. We all decided on that.

"When are we gonna do it then guys?" I asked. "Thats what she said" Mike muttered. I nudged him in the ribs, causing him to yelp and glare at me and everyone else started to laugh. Brotherly love much?

"Next monday Next monday?" Kellin insisted. "Well Tony's mom is at mine now, so we could go ask them now" Jaime suggested. "Lets roll then!" Jaime said cheerfully.

As we walked to Jaime's, Kellin would sneakily squeeze my hand as we walked, making me blush. As we got to the door Jaime quickly turned around. "OK. Its not just my mom in there, Vic your parents are in there too, I think their having a boring adult coffee hour where they talk about memories of when they we're little" Jaime mumured. I shrugged my shoulders, and we all walked in.

"Mom?" Jaime shouted. "In the kitchen Jai" She shouted back, Jaime walked to the kitchen and we all followed suit. And as he said, Mine, and Tony's parents (Well Tony's mom) we're all sat around the table with coffee's.

"Mom we're planning on going on a road trip all next week, is that alright with you?" Tony blurted. "Shouldn't be a problem" She said amused. "I guess you'll want the truck then? Don't let Mike drive though" My father said, making us chuckle. "Be careful then, and ring me every night okay?" My mom insisted, I knew I couldn't say no, it was the first time i'd be away from my parents.

So all of our parents had agreed to it, Justin had said his mom wouldn't care, so now we got to ask Kellin's mom.

"What if she says no?" Kellin asked me softly. "Well we don't know yet, but if she says no i'll stay with you" I said to him softly. He smiled lightly at me and kissed my cheek, causing me to blush lightly. Jaime, Mike and Tony we're ahead, sucked into their own conversation, so me and Kellin walked steadily behind them.

"I left my phone in the house to, i'll get that while i'm in there" Kellin said suggestively. I nodded and he sprinted to his front door, opening it, me, Mike, Tony and Jaime followed him, to his living room, his mom sat on the sofa looking pretty relaxed.

"I was wondering when i'd get to meet your friends!" Kellins mom said cheerfully.

"Hey Miss Quinn" Jaime muttered. "Oh Jaime long time no see! Are you alright? We didn't know you lived here!" She said happily.

"M-Mom, This i-is Vic, Mike, Tony and of course Jaime" Kellin said softly, she smiled. Kellin went and sat next to her on the sofa and us being idiots, sat in a near-perfect line on the floor.

"So mom are we busy next week? preferably Monday till Sunday?" Kellin asked, she shrugged her shoulders. "Don't think we are, I was gonna stay at Lynn's for the night on Tuesday so... why Kell?" She asked. "w-well.." He stammered, he looked over to me for a bit of support.

"We're g-gonna go on a road trip to south Cali, and explore" I explained to Miss Quinn, she was content the full way through.

"Fair enough, well there's nothing stopping you, you can go with them, providing you stay safe" She said to Kellin, putting more emphasis on the 'Stay Safe' part, making me blush lightly.

"So we're off in 48 hours then!" Mike said happily. "I gotta go Kellin, i'll see you tomorrow hopefully, otherwise, 6am Monday" Jaime said. We all turned to him and pouted, but then we remembered how long the drive would be, so it's early, but a start...and i'm driving.

"All meet at my garage at 5:30am then guys" Mike suggested, as we agreed, Jaime left, leaving me, Tony, Mike, Kellin and his mom.

"Honey im gonna go to bingo with Lynn, i'll be back at 11:30 at the latest okay?" His mom said. Kellin nodded and smiled lightly. "Sure, Ok mom, have fun" He replied, she gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before grabbing her bag,coat and keys and leaving.

I looked over at Kellin, who'd gone white with fear, and started shaking. "Kellin?" I said softly. But he kept shaking, he was paler.

"Kellin whats up?" Mike asked. "H-Hide me...Take me somewhere..." Kellin muttered shakily. "I-I don't w-want to b-be here alone" He muttered again. I clicked on, oh shit his father. "H-He'll be here a-any minute...a-and mom doesn't w-want me t-to leave the h-h-house" He said shakily, nearly fainting. A small tear strayed down his cheek.

Tony's mouth was agape, but then a suggestive look plagued his features. "I know where we can go, trust me, follow me now, quick" Tony said lowly."I know these houses like the back of my hand, my grandfather built them" Tony said happily.

"M-My f-f-father will find us" Kellin stuttered. Tony shook his head and we followed him. He stopped in the hallway, looking for around. Trying to figure it out. He started to pat the floor lightly. "Tony what an earth are you doing?" Mike asked him. "found it!" He whispered victoriously.

"How easy does this carpet go up?" Tony asked. Kellin shrugged. "Quite easy I guess" Kellin muttered. Tony moved the small cabinet from the side, lifting the carpet, revealing a door on the floorboard. "These basements were unwanted because the council refused to have them, so we covered them with a secret door, go on, get in, I know another way in." Tony hushed us and motioned to the door. He lifted the door, revealing a stair case and a large basement. It was dark but it was safety. We went down the stairs quietly and we heard Tony shuffling above us. Kellin was curious, as well as me and Mike. We got into the basement and it was huge. We heard more shuffling and a small thud, okay so now we're probably locked in. "Put phones on silent" Mike suggested. Which we did. We heard a click behind us, seeing Tony here now too.

"How d'you get in here?" Kellin asked, surprised to say the least, as well as the rest of us. He pointed to the corner of the room, another door. "It goes to the old underground train tunnel, I climbed down the drain, told you I know all the houses like the back of my hand. Its also our way out, plus I have the key" Tony whispered happily, pulling an old key from his pocket. The floor was actually carpeted. "Is there any electricity or anything?" Mike whispered to Tony. Tony shook his head, but not sadly.

"No, but there's candles in the small cab over there, there's some in every basement in case of a power out, there's also a vent so the smoke doesn't go up, but the hole basement's contained anyway so nothing down here can be heard or smelt from up there" Tony said happily.

"We're able to hear everything up there so, but still keep it quiet down here" Tony said quietly, but loud enough for us to hear. Tony walked over to the corner, removing an old red silk cloth to reveal a cabinet. He pulled out two rather large candles and walked back over to us. We put our jackets on the carpet and sat on them, in a square sort of form. "Lighter Mike?" Tony asked, smiling softly at him, Mike in return blushed, and handed him his lighter. Tony lit the candles, and now we we're just sitting on the floor.

"So how does he know your mom is gone?" Mike asked. Kellin frowned. "Every day after work, he waits at the bottom of the road, until moms left, then he'll make sure she's gone and then come in and beat me, he'll be here in the next few minutes..." Kellin muttered, another tear made its way down his cheek. I wiped the tear away, and kissed where it had strayed softly, and he smiled weakly.

We all jumped as we heard a slam above us. "KELLIN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" The voice yelled loudly, Kellin flinched and cuddled into me."I-I just want it all to stop... I-Its all my fault h-he hates me... A-As soon a-s mom had me, h-he left, and from the age of 6...H-He beat me...a-a-and he's r-raped me f-f-four t-times.. H-he s-s-says i-i-i was a mistake and that I shouldn't be he-here and i-i-its all m-my fault that M-mom and him d-d-ivorced" Kellin sobbed into my shoulder.

"Kellin you are no mistake, if he's man enough to bring a kid into this world, he should be man enough to raise it and be there for it. He's obviously not" Mike whispered. "H-He also hates t-t-that I look n-nothing like h-h-him" He whispered shakily.

"N-No thats good. Kellin you're gorgeous, he needs his head sorted, if he can't handle being the father why is he here in the first place, he needs be locked up." I whispered, twirling my fingers in his hair as he cried softly into my shoulder.

"KELLIN WHERE ARE YOU BOY?" Another yell erupted from the upstairs as we heard thumps, stomps, smashes and crashes. We heard a lot of glass shattering, and Kellin cried more and more, why is his father being such a dick to him? Kellin hasn't done anything. I believe if your man enough to bring a child into this world, your man enough to bring it up.

"T-T-The f-f-amily photos.." Kellin whimpered. I stroked his hair softly, shh'ing him softly. "Kellin we'll recover as many of those photo's as possible, we'll even go looking for new and spare frames" Tony suggested openly, which Mike and I agreed on. Kellin nodded and continued to sob. The ceiling above us shook tremendously. "How smart is your father?" Tony asked Kellin. Kellin frowned. "T-To an extent...H-He c-could probably f-f-find us h-here" Kellin whispered.

"KELLIN STOP HIDING, GROW UP AND BE A MAN, GROW SOME BALLS YOU STUPID LITTLE FAG!" His yells roared through the house, he stomped some more, before we heard the door slam. "H-He wont b-b-be g-gone for a-another hour yet" Kellin murmured. "Well we can't go back up to the house, It's not safe, I know this line all the way, we could sneak into mine, yours and Jaime's Vic" Tony suggested. "Let's go to yours, we can keep an eye on him, and register the car, then we can also make Kells a quick escape slash hiding route" Mike suggested. We all agreed and Tony took the key from his pocket. Tony slowly walked towards the door, opening it and peeking through slightly. "It's clear" Tony whispered. We went through the door, and we entered the tunnel pipeline, the old sewers. "Guys i'll get us all a key cut for this, this can be our little escape area." Tony suggested. We followed Tony down the tunnel until we stopped again. "We're here" Tony said happily. He unlocked the door and walked in, Oh, It's his music room / soundproof room / Jam room / recording room.

We wandered in and upstairs to his room quietly. "I'll go get some snacks and drinks, because that 3 hour worry was exhausting. Mike a little help please?" Tony said sweetly, Mike followed Tony and I sat on the end of the bed. "Come sit on my lap babe, please" I said softly. He smiled weakly sat in my lap, wrapping his legs around me so our foreheads we're touching. "I promise i'll try my best to stop him from hurting you, I wanna find the custody papers at some point and check them. I just want you to know that this is all gonna work out and we'll keep you safe, I love you so so much Kellin" I whispered to him softly. "I-I...I don't know what t-to say...uh...W-Why are y-you all d-d-doing this f-for me?" He stammered. I moved his hair from his eyes and looked into them. "Because we love you, Me especially." I said softly. "I love you too Vic" He whispered, kissing me softly.

* * *

"Guys I found some frames!" Tony squealed, running into the room with a sack full of several picture frames.

"Well lets go recover as much as possible, and then explain when his mom gets home yes?" Mike suggested, we all agreed and headed to Kellins, his dad was definately gone now and his mom would be home in an hour and a half too.

As Kellin opened the door he gasped and fell backwards into me and Mike. I steadied him and his eyes subconsciously started to water. "O-Oh m-my god" Kellin stammered. As we walked in there was glass everywhere.

"Careful guys" Tony assured. As we walked through the house, the hallway, stairs, living room and some of the kitchen was pretty messed up. "I'll get garbage bags, gloves, a mini-cleaner and a vacuum" Kellin said. "I'll help" I followed Kellin to the utility room, he passed me the vacuum, and the garbage bags. He grabbed everything else we needed.

"Wait guys...Kellin do you have a docking station?" Tony asked. Kellin grinned lightly and nodded, he vanished upstairs to get it, and appeared again holding it. We put it on the side and Tony plugged in his Ipod. "Lets do this shit!" Mike chanted happily.

Halfway through Mike groaned and stood up. "I feel like a motherfuckin' house wife" He joked. We all laughed. "Well you do make a good girl Michelle" I giggled. "Shut it Victoria" He hissed. I cringed. Ew. No. I am not a girl. Just...Just no.

It took us just over an hour before we'd cleaned everything up. "Last one" Mike said, putting the last photo on the wall, It was one of Kellin, and it couldn't of been taken too long ago, a year ago maximum.

As we took the last garbage bag out we heard the door open and shut. "Kellin?" His mom was home and Kellin bolted through the house, hugging her tightly.

"Kellin whats the matter baby?" She asked him softly, Me, Tony and Mike approached her. She waved at us lightly. She noticed the house was slightly cleaner than normal and she smiled crookedly at it. "D-Dad broke in again...a-and smashed everything up" She gasped and hugged him tightly.

"Vic, Tony a-and Mike helped keep m-me safe...a-and clean up" She gasped again and looked up at us and smiled softly. "Boys thank you so much, you're welcome here any time you want and or need" She said softly, hugging all 3 of us.

"Tony explain the hole hiding thing to mom?" Kellin asked. Tony nodded and explained every single detail about the underground abandoned tunnel pipeline which has all the basement doors in. She listened intently and smiled. "Well sir Perry, you are very clever" She said cheerfully, he showed her the door and the basement entrance and exits.

"Guys i'll get all our names on the doors so we can see each other whenever we intend to" Tony said happily, which we all agreed on. We all spent a few minutes talking before realizing the time. "Tell mom i'm here for tonight" I told Mike, he nodded and him and Tony disappeared out through the door."Will you help me pack for the trip tomorrow? And I'll help you too" Kellin suggested happily, I nodded.

As we went upstairs he didn't let go of my hand once, which was adorable. "Vic imagine laying on a beach somewhere, Just me and you, looking up at the sky and looking at the stars, cuddled up" Kellin whispered, making me blush. I loved how sweet and more adorable he turned when it was just me and him.

"That would be the most amazing thing ever Kells" I whispered softly into his ear, kissing the bottom of his ear lobe and his cheek. He pecked my lips before standing up. "I'm a bit tired" He yawned, I nodded in agreement and just took off my shirt, leaving me in my sweatpants and boxers. He put on a pair of red checked pajama bottoms and a plain white shirt and climbed into bed. I climbed in behind him and he shuffled into me and I giggled, wrapping my arm firmly around his waist, the other one behind his head, my hand tangled softly in his hair and he'd giggle ever so often.

"I love you so so much Kellin" I said to him softly, and pecked his neck a few times. I saw his smile widen, he had the most amazing smile ever, i'd never seen one like it ever. "I love you to Vic, loads and loads" He whispered back. Soon he fell asleep because I kept messing with his hair, and I soon followed him, into the land of dreams...

***Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, i've been really busy thats all, but i did try :) Next chapter coming soon :" *Jadzya***


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to the feeling of soft lips pecking at my neck, collar and jawline. I giggled and opened my eyes. "Morning baby" I whispered softly. He grinned at me and kissed my lips softly. "Morning" He giggled. I propped myself up on my elbows and just gazed at him. He's so perfect, in every way, He doesn't deserve me, but he wants me anyway. He's the most beautiful creature iv'e ever known.

Kellin stood up from the bed and shot me a cute smile. "I'll be right back" He giggled. Disappearing out of the door. I raised my brow curiously, hearing his light footsteps trundle down the stairs, what is he doing?

He creeped back up and stood by the doorway and poked his head through. "Close your eyes babe" He giggled. I shrugged and smiled, closing my eyes. Seconds later I felt a fluffy cushion hit my face. "Pantera!" He giggled and straddled me on the bed. He moves fast. I scoffed on re-opened my eyes. "Excuse me?" I laughed. He giggled and leaned down, kissing me softly. I cupped his face with my one hand and the other kept me half upright on the bed. He leaned back and I leaned forward, flipping us over basically. I was now on top of him and he was underneath me. The soft kiss soon became heated and passionate. I felt soft hands run up my chest softly. (What I don't wear shirts to bed okay?). I moaned deeply. "You sure about this? Kellin?" I muttered between kisses, I didn't want to do anything he didn't want to. He just nodded his head. "What about your mom?" I asked. He grinned. "She's at your moms" He giggled. I got confused, and then figured they probably met at the bingo game or something... Kellin dug his thumbs into my sides, earning a groan and a squirm off me. I rolled my hips and groaned, and he did the same. I pulled his shirt off, and kissed down his jaw, neck and collar, leaving soft wet kisses down his pale, slightly bruised stomach. He giggled at the light touches. I stopped at the top of his pajama bottoms, and it was obvious he was feeling the same as me. I looked up at him and he nodded. I slowly pulled down his pajama pants and his boxers followed suit. I gave him a mysterious grin, and kissed the tip of his length lightly, pecking from tip to base. He shuddered lightly, whimpering every so often.

Finally I took him all in, sucking softly, bobbing my head up and down, earning very audible moans and groans from Kellin. "Vi-Vic" He groaned, his hands laced through my hair, yanking it slightly, just enough to hurt, but it turned me on even more. "Ah..A-AH Vic.. VIC!" He groaned. I giggled and started to hum, which really set him off. His breathing became really ragged and out of place, progressively turning into pants. "N-No Vic...VIC I-I-I-IM GUNA-" He was cut off by his own groans, he released into my mouth, I swallowed straight on, kissing the tip. I kissed back up his body, the remainder of his orgasm making him shudder. "Pants off" He looked up at me with those bursting blue eyes and his hands fell to the hem of my sweat-pants. I gently nodded. He tugged my pants down, and I kicked them somewhere onto the floor. He returned to my lips, and I slipped my hands under his but and squeezed it playfully. He gasped and I sank my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance, some of this was still new to us, but we we're willing.

His legs rose, and wrapped around my waist. I rolled my hips and we grinded. He was as bout as hard as I was. He lent over to the side of his bed, revealing a bottle stuffed sneakily behind the bedside table. He passed me the bottle and I gently coated my fingers. "I love you Kellin" I whispered softly, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you more Vic" He whispered back. "We'll see about that" I growled. He giggled. I gently pushed a finger in. I kissed him hard on the lips, earning a surprised moan, to take his mind off the pain. I then inserted a second finger and started to scissor them, stretching him as carefully as I could without hurting him. And then it happened. "VIC!" Kellin screamed, arching off the bed, biting my lip and moaning softly. "F-F-Fuck... Right T-There!" He stammered. I repeated my motion, only deeper and adding a third finger. He bucked his hips in reaction and groaned loudly. After I thought her was stretched enough I retrieved my fingers and coated my length. I kissed up his body softly and pecked his lips. I lined myself up with him and slowly pushed in. Not daring to hurt him. He winced and his eyes squeezed shut.

I let him adjust, and he gave me the nod. I nodded back and placed my lips onto his, nibbling on his bottom lip. I started to move in-and-out of him, slowly getting faster. He started to moan, but he became much more vocal. "Oh-O-AH-S-s-s-s-shit...V-Vic!" He moaned loudly. I groaned at the tightness around me, slowly seeing stars. He let out a pornstar moan which some-how turned me on even more. I hit his prostate and he screamed in pleasure. His voice was so fierce at this moment. He moaned even more, his head lolling back and forth. I snaked my hands under his back and brought him up to me, him basically straddling my lap, me inside of him. He let out shaky breathes as I slowly moved my crotch again. "V-Vic.." He moaned. I kissed his neck, finding all of his sweet spots, leaving a few evident hickeys along the way. I layed down as he was on top of me, groaning loudly at the feel. I let him adjust and he nodded again, letting out labored and shaky breathes and light whimpers. I started to thrust my hips up and down, hitting against his prostate. "Mmmh...Kellin" I groaned huskily. He moaned my name more, getting more huskier and outta breath by the second. He placed his lips on mine, burying his hands under my neck, digging his nails in slightly. He moved up and down as I did a similar motion. But I hit his sweet spot like never before and he groaned into my mouth.

His hand wandered downward which indicated he was close, as well as I. I felt my stomach begin to coil and I grasped his length, matching it with my thrusts. I groaned loudly, as did he. He spilled all over my hand and stomach, and his stomach., and I released inside of him. We panted, tired out, close to exhausted. I let out a heavy sigh and softly pulled out of him, laying next to him. He grabbed a towel off the floor and cleaned himself up a little.

"Shall we take a shower and pack your stuff and head to mine?" I said. He nodded. He pulled me off the bed, and into the bathroom. "What?" I asked. He gave me a skeptical look and kissed me on the nose. "Thought we could shower together" He giggled. I sighed and grinned at him. The water felt great on my burning skin. Kellin had this really weird body wash which was really foamy, he was such a child at times...then again so was I... He put some of the foam into his hand and giggled, gazing at me. I smiled cheesily and he blew foam onto my face softly, giggling. He whipped some off my lips and kissed them softly. I giggled and washed it off, mind me it did smell nice though.

As we finished up we wandered back into his room and got changed. "Kellin" I whispered. He smiled and turned to me, his wet hair hanging limply in his face. "Hmm?" He replied with. I walked over to him and cupped his face. His hands fell to my hips and he looked up at me. "Your beautiful" I whispered. He turned a shade of pink and shook his head. "No, no im not" He replied with. I nodded my head quickly. "Yes you are Kellin. Your perfect in every way, the way you smile in the morning, the way you get shy really quickly, and the way your still with me" I whispered. "Your my everything". I kissed his lips softly, nothing sexual, just a small kiss, no tongue involved. I pulled away and he looked up at me again and smiled. Then Kellin's bedroom door flew open. "Oh S-Shit sorry didn't mean to walk in" Jaime stammered. I scoffed and then gasped. "S-Shit we didn't tell Jaime" I whispered. "He probably knew" Kellin replied, which he was probably right. We finished packing his things up into his suitcase and we went downstairs, being greeted by Jaime. "We're gonna load the truck tonight so we can leave early tomorrow" Jaime said cheerfully. I nodded and so did Kellin. "I'll leave a note for my mom and call her later" Kellin suggested.

As we left the house, Jaime gave us amusing looks. "You could'a just told me y'all we're together right?" Jaime said cheerfully. I laughed nervously, holding Kellins hand while he pulled his suitcase. We made small conversation and finally made it to my house. We went straight to the garage and put the suitcase into the truck.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Jaime asked. I shrugged my shoulders and Mike also walked in. "We could just finish planning and have a lazy sorta day, but then we gotta get to bed early, we gotta be up at 5" Mike said. Kellin groaned. "UUUH so frikkin early" Jaime groaned. Mike chuckled and Tony walked through the garage door. "Hey" Tony slurred. Mike gave a happy wave, so I guessed he hadn't told Jaime yet.

We sat on the sofa and Kellin snuggled into me. He was really cuddly and giggly all of a sudden. I looked down at him snuggled into my side, and he'd giggle every so often. I mouthed a quick 'what'. He leaned up and whispered into my ear, "This morning was amazing" I blushed and instantly agreed with him. I nodded my head. "We gotta do that again sometime" He whispered in a husky-jokey tone, which made me blush even more. I just laughed and kissed his temple lightly. "Boys, you gotta be careful this week okay?" My mom said walking passed the couch, Jaimes, Tony's and also Kellin's mom appeared also.

"Is everything packed then?" Mike slurred. I shrugged. "Yeah, Justin should be on his wa-" Jaime started and then the door knocked. Tony disappeared towards the door. "Speak of the devil himself!" Mike chuckled. Justin grinned as he walked in, giving a small wave. "Whoever's up first is on wake-up duty.." Mike suggested, because he's a lazy ass.

"Who's driving first?" I asked. "Tony, Then Jaime, then Justin, then you, and Kellin if he's up for it and has a licence...unlike me" Mike whined. I chuckled. "Mike we'll let you drive when we're there okay?" I said cheerfully, he grinned and clapped his hands like a baby.

"I'll go put your bag in the trunk" I said, picking up Justin's bag. Kellin also followed me, he seems really loved up all of a sudden. I heard Justin mutter a quick thank you, and we disappeared out to the garage. As I put the bag in the trunk of my Mitsubishi Warrior, I felt a warm pair of arms rap round me. "Hey Kells" I said softly, closing the door of the back of the truck. I heard him giggle quietly, I turned around and our faces we're really close. His eyes held something i'd never seen before, it was beautiful. "Awwh" I giggled looking at him. "What?" He muttered. I just grinned and kissed his nose, and then we walked back into the living room.

Tony and Mike we're making goo-goo eyes at each other...Oh dear god... "Mike where are my earphones?" I abruptly asked. He turned and glared at me, instantly knowing what he was thinking about. "Ha ha funny fucker" He chuckled dryly. I sneered, and gave him a sinister smile before throwing a shoe at him. "PANTERA!" I yelled. He shot me a killer glare and chased me, We ended up out the backyard with him pinning me to the wall punching me in the arm playfully. "Pantera to you to!" He spat jokingly. I just chuckled "touché".

We wandered back into the living room, and Tony was giving us amusing looks. "You pair really need to grow up" Tony chuckled. I just smirked and sat on the couch, Kellin doing the same. "What time we leaving?" Justin asked. "We're leaving at 6am, so everyones gotta be up by 5" Jaime announced.

Justin sighed, knowing exactly how we felt when we decided on leaving at that outrageous time, but we wanna be in San Fran early. "What're we gonna do today then?" Justin asked. Justin was sure talkative. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Kellin, who looked at me and then Jaime, who looked at Mike, who then in turn, looked at Tony. Who just stared into mid-space.

"Why look at me?" Tony asked sarcastically. "We could go surfing, we ain't been to the beach we found in ages" Mike suggested, which seemed like a good idea. "Sounds like a plan" Jaime replied with. "I'll grab some towels and get changed, g'iss a hand Vic" Mike asked. I followed him, putting some towels on the table on the landing area. I got changed into my camo-boardwalk-shorts, and put on a white Misfits top on. I grabbed the towels, and Mike met me at the stairs, taking some of them off me. I walked down the stairs, Mike behind me. "Lets go! Jaime, Tony grab the boards" Mike ordered cheerfully. Kellin looked confused as why we we're going through my backyard but he should catch on in a minute. We went through the trail in through the bushes, which popped out into a small, white sandy beach, with 2 giant cliffs either side so it was separated from anywhere else, we called it the mexi-beach because nobody ever comes here but us, and we also made a den down here too. "We're here" Tony announced. Justin made a full run to the water, falling over along the way. I put the towels down and looked at Kellin, who smiled briefly. "This place is awesome" He said softly. "Like you" I whispered in a flirty voice, making him blush and giggle, he was so damn cute. I removed my shirt and shoes, kissing Kellin on the cheek quickly, before grabbing my board and running towards the water.

I jumped onto my board as soon as I was in and paddled out far enough to wait for a big wave. As soon as a big one came into the distance, I prepared myself and jetted towards it. As the wave became closer I stood, and stayed balanced, and started riding the wave. It'd been ages since I surfed but It felt amazing.

I flipped out of the water before tunneling through the wave, coming out the other end and still riding it, it was a pretty big wave to say the least. I looked over at Kellin, who had his shirt unbuttoned, wearing it loosely with his black skinny jeans.

As I finished the wave and slipped off, I wandered back to the beach, hugging Kellin tightly, soaking him. "Your coming with me!" I giggled. Tony and Mike where sunbathing, it was quite hot to be honest, Justin and Jaime we're wrestling each other in the water.

"Where?" Kellin asked, looking amused. "We're getting wet, me and you" I said in a husky voice, making him laugh and blush at the same time. God he was adorable. "But my jeans.." He whined. I studied him for a second and then came up with an idea. "Stay still a sec" I whispered. I knelt beside him, rolling his jeans up to his knees, and he giggled. I folded his jeans neatly at the top of his knees, both symmetrical (I HAVE OCD DO NOT JUDGE). I stood up in front of him, kissing his bared chest and up his neck, then planting a sweet peck on his nose and lips. He giggled and I pulled off his remaining un-buttoned shirt. He shivered, and looked a bit nervous. "Whats the matter baby?" I said softly, putting my finger under his chin, forcing him to face me. "Whats the matter Kells" I said softly. "I-Im ugly..and pale" He muttered sadly. I gasped and kissed him hard on the lips, catching him off guard and making him fall slightly. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Kellin, your perfect, your not ugly at all, your perfect in my eyes" I said. He gave me a weak smile. "Come on" I said softly, pulling him towards the water, he became more enthusiastic and followed me in, bumping into me, making both of us crash to the ground in the shallow water. I giggled and he straddled me in the warm water. He pulled me up and splashed me instantly. "Oh thats it Kells!" I giggled, running behind him, holding him around the waist and dragging him down with me, soaking him now also. His hair was damp, and clinging to his face, he looked really cute now, I just wanted to pin him down and ravish him, but I couldn't, the guys we're here.

"Guys we better head back, we gotta get cleaned up and have some food, we're up early tomorrow" Mike yelled. I sighed and me, Kellin, Jaime and Justin exited the water, grabbing towels along the way. I dried off my torso mainly, putting the towel around my neck, grabbing my board, shirt and slipping on my shoes.

We got back to the house, putting the boards in the shed on the way in, leaving the towels by the washing machine, and heading into the living room. We decided to chill until we fell asleep, I set an alarm on my phone and we all fell asleep in the living room...

**Okay heres chapter number 6! Got a bit smutty here though ;), just a wee-bit. Well i hope you enjoyed it. Next week i have way too many exams so I might not update so quickly, but i'll try, I promise :) Bye for now guys :)**

***Jadzya***


	7. Chapter 7

I groaned and opened my eyes, realizing that my alarm wouldn't shut the hell up. It was 5am. Ugh it's so early, who's driving first again?

"Guys wake the fuck up" I groaned. Kellin was the first to wake up, laughing at my early morning grudge. "WAKE UP" I moaned loudly.

"What time is it?..." Tony groaned, propping up on his elbow, we'd all slept in the living room, Tony, Mike, Justin and Jaime on the couch and chairs, me and Kellin on the floor. "Its just gon' 5, c'mon wake up guys" I groaned. Everyone except Mike was awake, oh well he's dead. "Mike if you don't wake up i'm gonna count to 3" I said loudly, but still no movement. "1" I started. "2". "Thr-" "Don't even think about it" Mike groaned, sitting up, looking exhausted. "Mike not to be a prick but you look like shit...Did you sleep at all?" Justin said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. He did a 50/50 sign with his hand. But I soon figured what it was when he stood up. Oh yikes. Uh..Ew. No.. My best friend...and my brother. How the fuck? We we're all down here I think...

"Uh..Ok". I half groaned, as Mike stumbled towards the kitchen, Tony blushed lightly. OK EW STOP IT BRAIN FUCK OFF, NOT COOL NOT COOL! I shivered at the thought. Please brain...think of something else...I beg of you.

"Vic?" Kellin chuckled. I shook my head and scoffed. "We gotta get dressed and make sure we got everything, then we're out. Who's driving first?" Jaime asked. Tony raised his hand happily, he wanted to drive the truck..just because it was bigger than his tiny BMW...

We all split for a few minutes, to make ourselves look half decent. My bed head was terrible. I brushed my hair in the mirror, trying to make it sit right, but failing miserably. I tried to put my blue and red baseball cap over my head but it just wouldn't sit. "Ugh!" I groaned. Mike stumbled in with two bobby pins and pinned the cap to my head. "What are brothers for huh?" He chuckled. I just grinned and followed him out of the bathroom.

I walked down the stairs and out to the garage, to make sure everything was packed. The trunk on this thing was damn huge! I opened one of the back passenger doors and poked my head in, to see if there was any rubbish or anything in there, which there wasn't luckily. As I turned around a pair of lips crushed mine, along with hands cupping my face. Aw Kellin. Although he felt a little different...I giggled into the kiss and he broke away. But he wasn't Kellin... I quickly gasped and jumped back. "Oh my god i thought you we're mike im so sorry Vic i didn't mean too i swear, your both wearing black skinny jeans and white tops, and your cap fell off i thought you we're Mike oh my god oh my god. Vic please forgive me please I swear i'd never do that on purpose im not even drunk I feel like such a dick now oh my god" Tony whimpered and rambled. "Calm down Tone, it's cool. I didn't realize me and Mike we're going twin today, and my cap is in here, must of fallen off..." I said kinda bluntly. He put his hands over his eyes and paced back and forth. Looking angry and upset. "I feel so fucking stupid" Tony whined. He sat on the floor and cried. I sat next to him and put my arm over his shoulder trying to comfort him. " I couldn't tell the difference between my own boyfriend and his brother. Im stupid. Mike doesn't deserve me!" He whined and continued to cry. "Tony, stop crying, please don't cry. It's nothing to be really ashamed of, this stuff happens, plus I didn't know we we're going twin. Tony don't beat yourself up about it. Just forget about it" I assured him, and soon enough he calmed down. "Sorry Vic, thanks" He apologized. I shrugged my shoulders and forgave him, and gave him a hug. Although it did feel a bit awkward for a few minutes.

"Lets roll!" Mike said loudly, bounding in. I smiled awkwardly and sat at in the back, Kellin next too me, then Justin, And Jaime on the end. Tony was driving. so obviously Mike would sit next to him.

We said our goodbyes to our parents, Tony's mom was worried the most, she looked as if she would cry. After an hour of driving, we started to get a bit irrated and agile. Mike somehow had somehow wound Tony up, who annoyed Jaime, Jaime pissed off Justin, who kept moaning "where are we? Are we there yet?" and had somehow pissed Kellin off too. I was quiet through most of it, but I started to tick. "ARE WE FUCKING THERE-" "EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP, BE NICE HAPPY FRIENDS AND JUST DRIVE" I yelled, Kellin giggled, looking at me as I sighed in a irritable manner.

I rested my hand on Kellins knee, also taking his hand in mine, squeezing it softly. I kissed him on the cheek and looked out of the window. I felt my eyes starting to roll, I was still pretty tired. I rested my head against the door and window and I felt Kellin snuggling into the side of me, sighing softly humming a soft tune I hadn't quite heard before. Justin had somehow fell forward and ended up faceplanting Mike's seat and falling asleep like that, and Jaime had fallen behind Justin with his head on his back, using Justin as a pillow. Mike however was wide awake.

I opened my eyes slowly to the bright sun beaming through the truck window, and a soft tickling sensation on my side, and it was kind of turning me on. I gasped silently and sat bolt upright, to see Kellin with an evil grin on his face, laughing at me. "No fair!" I whined at him.

"Fire drill" Tony said loudly, obviously getting tired. We pulled over into the side of the road, swapping seats, Leaving Justin and Jaime the way they we're.

"Only 30 miles and then we're in San Fran" I announced cheerfully, we'd been driving for 3 hours, so only half an hour now..

"Thank God!" Justin groaned, without opening his eyes. "What the.." Justin started, putting his hand behind his back to figure out what was him. "Huh?" Jaime hummed. "Oh my god.." Jaime mumbled and sat bolt upright, widening his eyes at Justin, who did the same to Jaime. Tony started to laugh, and Mike just stared at them, trying not to laugh.

"Guys can we pull over? I'm frickin' dying for a pee" Jaime asked, stretching slightly. Kellin nodded the same. I pulled over in a truck-stop. "Vic you comin?" Mike asked. "Nah i'm good, i'll watch the truck, will you get me a coffee and a bagel though?" I asked my younger brother. "Sure bro, okays then" He replied, grabbing Tony by the hand and dragging him off. Kellin kissed me on the cheek. "Don't miss me too much" I whispered. He giggled. "I won't be gone long. Love you baby" He whispered into my ear, lightly nibbling at my lower ear lobe before exiting the car. He waved happily and distantly followed Tony, Mike, Jaime and Justin.

While they we're gone I decided to rifle through the dashboard. Something sharp brushed against the side of my hand, cutting it slightly. I quickly moved my hand and looked in closely. Shit haven't seen that thing in ages. T'was my last and old razor blade. I must have left it in here. I sighed and picked it from the dashboard, looking for somewhere to throw it. I didn't need it, never, not anymore. I never will need it again. I opened the window and looked down to see a drain. I opened the door slightly and leaned down. But before I dropped it down there I kissed the flat side of the blade. All of the bad memories goodbye.

I closed the door and sat back, sighing heavily. I looked down at my hand, which continued to bleed. I heard the door across from me open then close. "Hey baby" Kellin said softly. I grinned and smiled at him. He sighed and looked down at my hand and gasped. "Babe something you wanna tell me?" He asked me softly. "I was just rifling through the dashboard and cut myself on something." I replied half frowned at me and held his hand up with...Holy shit where d'he find that? "Vic?" He asked softly. "Babe it was all in truly and accident, I didn't know it was in there, I'm 6 months clean and I was looking through the dashboard because I got bored" I confessed. He sighed and got out of the car, kneeling down, dropping it down the drain.

I head a small banter coming towards the truck, Mike,Tony, Jaime and Justin were back. Mike tapped the window and grinned. I opened the window. "Here's your Bagel bro, and your cwoffee" He said in a New York accent. I chuckled as he got into the truck. We had a light conversation before finishing our drive to San Fransisco.

The San Fransisco sign came into sight and I sighed with relief. "San Fran here we come!" Justin yelled out of the window, flailing his arms like he was trying to flag down a helicopter. I heard the varied sighs of relief in the background as I continued to drive, and the city itself came into sight.

"This place looks fun" Tony chuckled. Kellin was gawking at his surroundings as I drove into the city, turning on my GPS so we could find a bearable Motel to stay in later.

As I pulled into a parking lot by a pretty retro-like motel, we all sighed in relief, eager to get changed and explore, but Kellin seemed kind of sketchy, why?.

"What's up Kells?" I asked but his face was blank, I got no reply. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Kellin" I repeated. He blinked quickly and came back into reality, what was up with him all of a sudden? He zoned out for nearly 15 minutes. "H-Huh?" He stammered, I sighed. "Kells what's up?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Nothing, Just a little eager" He chuckled. I scoffed and we all got out of the truck, grabbing our cases and bags, paying for rooms.

"This week's gonna be rad!" Justin commented as we went out, looking for our rooms. "This place looks a little like a truckstop, just more retro" Jaime said while looking around. We got to our rooms, Me and Kellin in one, Justin and Jaime in another, and you can probably guess the rest.

I put my suitcase down and looked over at Kellin, rummaging through his case, minding his own business. I gently walked over and hugged him from behind, but I got a total different reaction, Kellin jumped and his breathing hitched. "Kells what's up?!" I asked him softly. He sighed and shook his head. "Nothing" He said bluntly. "are you sure babe?" I asked him softly, kissing him on the cheek. He nodded his head. "Yeah...I just got a little jumpy. first roadtrip thats all" He replied softly. "S'gonna be okay babe" I said softly, holding his hand. His being looked some what curious, superstitious, anxious? Suspicious?...He was probably taking in his surroundings, totally different from San D.

"Let's go explore" I encouraged softly. He smiled at me lightly, and we walked out of the door. "About time" Jaime chuckled. I just scoffed and shook my head. "Where first guys?" Tony asked. "Can we go find a decent restaurant? I'm fuckin' starving!" Mike groaned. "Mike stop moaning, but that does sound like a pretty good idea" I chuckled.

"Fran doesn't look majorly different from D guys, except it's bigger" Justin said, causing chuckles and sniggers from both Tony and Kellin. What was up with Kellin though? "Guys theres a diner over there!" Justin pointed out. As we walked along the sidewalk and crossed, Kellins pace picked up after we crossed the road, and he became very aware or maybe to aware of his surroundings.

We wandered into the diner, sitting at a table in the corner and the waitress instantly knew that we weren't from around here. "New meat here then?" She chuckled. She was quite tall, taller than me, she looked about in her mind 20's early 30's, she had platinum blonde hair tied into a very tight bun, and dark brown eyes. "What would you like boys? On the house" She offered happily. We all smiled. "Uhh" Was all I said. "Well I can give some suggestions if you would like?" She offered. Jaime looked at me then back at the woman and nodded. She rambled on about something to do with bacon and pancakes, in which we all gave into. "I need the toilet, back in a min" He smiled at me. He looked a bit tired, but he should be okay. Kellin wandered off to the toilets and I sat back and finished my pancakes.

"I'll kick your ass" Justin threatened playfully across the table from Mike. They both started to arm wrestle, childishness. We all chuckled and I looked down at my watch. Kellin had been gone 15 minutes, Is he okay?

"I'll be back in a few" I said softly, running to the toilets. I opened the toilet door to see Kellin sat by the sink, looking up at the ceiling kicking his feet. "Kells?" I said softly. I got no reply, he was pretty spaced out.

I propped myself up on the top where the sink was, taking his hand in mine. His hand quivered slightly, and It shivered. What was up with him? "Kellin?"I repeated. After about 10 minutes he zoned in and looked at me with wide eyes, a tear falling from one of them. I went to wipe the tear away. "Why Vic?" Kellin asked. I felt confused. "Why would you Vic...I thought you loved me" He said softly, pushing my hand away. He got up, and went to go, I grabbed his arm and he pulled out of my grasp. "Kellin wait! Kellin! What?" "Get off me! Leave me alone!" He hissed and ran out of the door, I chased after him, and the guys instantly stood up and joined the wild goose chase. "Get away from me!" He screamed, tears falling from his eyes. He ran towards the motel, he was seriously confused about something, or he's got something mixed up, voices? Oh shit what happened with Tony this morning! Holy shit. He got the wrong idea, it was all a mistake and misunderstanding. But there was nobody in the room except us? Kellin had ran into mine and his room into the motel. I needed to give him space. "Guys. He needs some space" I said softly. But Tony's glare shot right through me and he knew what it was. "Is he okay Vic?" Jaime asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder, I quickly shook it off. "He's fine" I said softly. "He looked pretty up-" Mike started. Of all people if Mike knew he'd hate me forever, but we'd have to tell him or Kellin will. "I said he's fine" I retorted. "I'm going for a walk. Meet back up at the motel for 11" I said.

I wandered around for a bit, getting a little bored of my surroundings. Then a jewelry shop caught my eye, there was a platinum and silver crested feather in the window, it was one of a kind, and the only of its type. Kellin would like it, i'm not trying to buy him back, but the feather was nearly as stunning as he was. I ran over to the shop. "Excuse me ma'am?" I asked. A short woman, with white hair and looked pretty old, but harmless and polite, walked over to me and smiled. "How may I help you?" She asked. I looked at the feather. "How much is the feather?" I asked. "four hundred and eighty five dollars" She replied. I opened up my phone and checked my bank balance. Nine hundred dollars. "May I buy it?" I asked her. She nodded. "Sure of course, your a little young to be handling some money aren't you?" She chuckled. She had a point, I looked pretty young and short. "It's for a special friend" I replied softly. She smiled softly. "Young love, you can get a discount, two hundred okay hun?" She said. I was gob-smacked. I just got a huge discount. I was speechless. "T-Thank you s-so much" I stammered. "My pleasure" She said softly, handing me a black and silver box. I put my card into the card-reader and put in my pin, paying the money. "Thanks so much" I replied. She waved happily at me as I left.

It was 5pm, I was hoping that Kellin would still be in the room. As I got to the door I fumbled in my pockets for the key and eventually found it. As quietly as I could, I opened the door and closed it again, creeping in, not daring to make a sound. I heard soft sobs coming from the bathroom. I knew he was here. I put the box into my pocket and sat outside the bathroom door. He was sobbing, and singing. His voice was so delicate...

'_They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need, please stay, forever with me'_ He sang softly, the sobs making his voice slightly shaky. He had the voice of an angel...

I heard a small clinking noise, and a small hiss. It hit me straight away and I quickly opened the door, seeing Kellin with the razor in his hand made me want to cry so damn much, it made me want to die. I grabbed the razor and flushed it down the toilet. He sat there in the corner, his left wrist slightly bleeding. I sat in front of him putting my hands on his knees. Looking into his eyes. I didn't say anything for a few minutes because I didn't know what to say.

"Why Vic?" Kellin whimpered. "You said you loved me...you could of just ended it sooner. If you we're with Tony why did you get with me?" He whimpered again. I shook my head. "Tony?" I asked. He nodded his head and his hair landed into his eyes. "Why would you hurt me like that?" He cried. I moved his hair and this time he didn't bother stopping tears running down his face made him look even more fragile and delicate than he already was, he was so heartbroken, for all the wrong reasons.

"It was all an accident, Me and Mike accidentally went twin and I was in the truck making sure it was clean, and my cap fell off" I confessed. He looked at me with sorry eyes, but he was not yet ready to forgive me."Tony's my best friend, not my boyfriend Kells, Your my boyfriend, aren't you?" I asked. Hoping he would say yes... "I want to hear Tony's side of the story" He muttered. Pulling his gaze from mine, staring at his trickling arm. I grabbed a gauze which was already in the cupboard, cleaned up his little gash and covered it, kissing it softly.

"I'm gonna ring Tony then, okay?" I said softly. I sat next to him, pulling out my phone, dialing Tony. He was put down as Turtle on my phone.

Tony- 'Hey? Vic is everything alright? Is Kellin okay? Ohmygod i'm so sorry i feel stupid. I feel like complete shit now, I'd never want Kellin to get hurt. I'm such an idiot' He started.

Vic- 'Yeah you know what it is. Your not an Idiot Tony it was a mistake, it happens.. But he's got the wrong idea Tone, will you tell him your side?' I asked Tony down the phone.

Tony- 'Kellin, I, I would never do anything to hurt you, I swear, your to fucking amazing, this morning was an honest mistake, Vic and Mike we're wearing the same thing, and I thought it was Mike in the car this morning, so I kissed him and then realized it was Vic when we looked at each other weirdly and we're like, what the actual fuck just happened. Kellin it was an honest mistake, I promise' Tony explained to him.

"Okay Tony..." Kellin stammered. "It's okay.. I should of asked first" Kellin confessed. "We still cool Kellin?" Tony asked. "Yeah Tony. Thanks" He stammered. I spoke to Tony for a few seconds and then ended the call.

"Kellin listen to me ok? I'd never do anything to hurt you ever, I love you too much, I'd never hurt you, I'd try my best to keep you out of harms way, I want you to be mine forever. Love is forever, forever is all that I need, to be with you." I said. Re-sighting a lyric of whatever he was just singing. "Kellin I love you so damn much" I said softly, Kissing his wrist. He breathed in heavily and took his gaze into mine. "I-I" He stammered. "I love you too" He stammered. I shuffled forward and he wrapped his legs around me, hugging me tightly. I hugged him as tight as I could, never wanting to let him go. He'd noticed something in my pocket making him uncomfortable. "Whats that?" He asked softly. I pulled out the box and handed it to him. "See for yourself" I said softly. Kissing his nose. He opened the box and his eyes went wide. "I-I" He stammered again. "I-Im speechless" He stuttered. I blushed softly. "It reminded me of you...It's nearly as stunning as you Kells" I said gently. Sounding like a complete sap. He chuckled. "I love it" Kellin said softly. "I'm glad you do" I said softly.

"Where did you go while i was here then?" He asked me softly. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't actually know, I just wandered around aimlessly, trying to pull my words together" I confessed. He sighed. "Vic?" He muttered. I looked into his eyes. "D-do you still love me? I'm dying to know" He whimpered, a tear trickling down his cheek. I softly wiped it away, Kissing where it was. "Of course I do Kells. I love you with all my heart." I whispered. He smiled grimly and kissed me for the first time in hours. I picked him up and he kept his legs wrapped tightly around mine, with his arms around my neck, I managed to stumble to the bed, without breaking lip contact. I was practically on top of him, not crushing him with my weight.

His tongue slid across my bottom lip and I let him enter, nipped my lip softly, and I giggled. Holy shit I can giggle to. I ran my hands under his shirt, but just as I was to pull it off the door slid open..

"Hey guys- Uh- Oh god.." Mike started. I sighed, Mike ruined our fun. "Later" Kellin mouthed, winking at me. We sat up on the end of the bed. Mike scoffed and fanned his face for a second. "Take your shenanigans somewhere else? I don't want the constant image of my brother having sex haunting me for life, anyway... What are we doing tomorrow?" Mike asked cheesily. "Uh, just explore together I guess, go to the arcade or something, we're leaving at 8pm" I said. He sighed and smiled. "Okay bro, so what are we gonna do now?" He asked. I looked at Kellin and shrugged. "Explore!" Justin yelled. Bounding in jumping onto Mike. I chuckled as we began to walk. "Oh shit I forgot to lock the door!" I snapped and ran back. I ran to the door locking it, then re-joining everyone. Kellin's hand joined mine and our fingers laced perfectly together, also earning looks of pure disgust and awe from people passing by.

"Can we go get ice cream?" Mike asked. Mimicking a childs voice. But before I even answered he cut in. "Please please please?!" He nagged. We both scoffed and walked over too the ice cream stand.

As we walked across the sea-front, the sun started to set, and we decided to sit on a cliff to watch it go down. "Damnit!" Kellin hissed. I looked at Kellin, whose icecream had fallen off the cone and into the grass. He pouted, but then I put mine to his lips and he licked a bit of it off, grinning like a child. I laughed at him, he looked so adorable. "AAAH TOO MUCH CUTENESS" Justin wailed aloud, laughing. I let Kellin finish my ice cream, but instead he had other ideas, by putting it on my nose. "Thanks Kells" I chuckled, wiping it off of my nose. He winked at me and we sat back on the grass.

"Hey guys there's a fair over there, can we go check it out?" Tony suggested quietly. Tony and Kellin we're very resistant of each other, I hope it didn't ruin their friendship.. We walked to the fair, and Mike held me back from the others. "Why aren't Kellin and Tony talking much? To each other?" He asked lowly. I gulped silently. "I-I don't know. They've probably had a sci-fi battle and killed each other, and now acting like kids" I made up a poor excuse so I wouldn't have to tell him. But it was by far, something that would happen between those two anyway. "Fair enough then" He replied and swiftly joined back up with the guys. I kept at a slow pace behind them, just wanting to walk alone. What the hell happened today?... I got kissed by my best friend, my brothers boyfriend, Kellin thought I was cheating on him or using him to cheat, Kellin cut himself out of misunderstanding, I'm stuck in the middle...and to top it all off I just lied to my brother, great. He'll know I'm lying at some point Im gonna tell him...maybe...I'll have too...i'll tell him eventually...or never...

I sighed heavily and looked up, to see Kellin, Mike, Jaime, Justin and Tony staring at me, shocked but content. "W-What?" I stammered. Mike shook his head and walked back towards town. "Your thought's aren't as quiet as you thought shorty..." Jaime said softly. I gasped, looking at Kellin and Tony wide eyed. I put my hands in my hair and walked towards a random building in front of me, and punched the wall of it full force, hissing slightly from the impact and now intense pain running through my knuckles, hand and wrist. I clutched my wrist tightly.

"Vic?" Kellin shouted. He ran over to me and looked up to me. I shook my head. "I need to be alone, sorry" I said softly. As I went to walk away, he pulled me back, softly pecking my lips, smiling weakly at me. I returned the smile and walked straight to the motel.

I fumbled for my keys in my pocket and this time, couldn't find them. FUCK!. I gave them to Kellin. I growled and somehow found a bobby-pin. I picked the door lock and stumbled in. Slamming the door. I flopped onto the bed and found the nearest pillow to scream into. Tears streamed down my cheeks, all the emotional pain was too much, and some physical pain just to add to it, well...

After about an hour of crying my eyes out, I managed to some-what pull myself together and get some courage to go find Mike, which wouldn't be a hard job. I opened the door, to actually see Mike walking into his room, as he went to close the door I put my foot in the way, forcing the door back open and walking in. "Why didn't you tell me Vic? We're brothers, we tell each other everything!" He snapped. "Because I didn't know what to say and when the time would of been right, this was supposed to be a fun holiday, I was gonna tell you when we got back!" I snapped back. "My own brother and ex fucking boyfriend!" He snapped. "We're not together Mike!" I yelled. "Say what you want! I know you are!" Mike hissed, his glare slicing me into pieces. "Mike fucking understand! I'm not with Tony, i'm with Kellin, it was a misunderstanding, If you hadn't noticed we'd gone twin today? My cap fell off when I was half-in the truck and Tony thought I was you. Kellin thought I was cheating on him. I would never do such a thing. I would never, ever, EVER, Do anything to hurt you, Kellin, Tony or the guys. You guys are my lives, and why 'ex-boyfriend?'" I retorted. He scoffed and looked at the floor. "I'm such a fucking idiot" He groaned. He came over to me and hugged me. "But me and Tony have split it off" He whispered into my ear. I sighed sadly and looked at him. "Why Mike?" I asked. He sat on his bed and sighed. "Well in a way it was awkward, I really love him, but I don't know how to say that out loud without choking, he probably thinks i'm a joke" He whined. I sat next to him and put my arm over his shoulder. "You sir, are not a joke. You're just shy, tell him you love him before it's too late" I advised. He nodded his head. "The guys'll be back soon, so tell him then" I said softly. He nodded intently. "Sorry" He whispered. I shook my head and shrugged. "S'forget about it" I chuckled. I opened the door and the guys we're just walking towards us. "Hey, everything okay?" Jaime asked. I smiled and nodded. Kellin nodded too, askingly. I nodded back and he sighed happily. "Tony?" I said loudly. He poked his head over Kellins shoulder, and I could see the sadness in his impression. I pointed at his and Mikes room and he shook his head and started running.

I ran after him and he didn't get too far before I picked him up over my shoulder. "WHY VIC? FUCKING WHY?!" He screamed. "Eardrums" I moaned. Running with him over my shoulder to his room. "Here you go Mike, PG 13 " I warned, winking. Mike just scoffed. I opened my room door to see Kellin laying on our bed with his shirt unbuttoned, and his hair slightly out of place, he was mesmerized with a book and hadn't noticed my sudden arrival. I sighed in aw and layed behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Vic!" He squealed happily and turned around to face me. I smiled, seeing his face again. I'd missed his face, I was deprived of his stunning-ness all day. He shuffled slightly closer to me, placing his lips onto mine. I responded instantly, working our lips together. He pulled me onto him, His legs sat either side of me, my hands cupping his face, his one hand in my hair, and his other supported him. My left hand fell to his right hip, trailing down the side of his thigh, squeezing it softly and he rose off the bed slightly, moaning softly. I giggled at his reaction, finding another one of his turn-ons. We broke lip contact long enough to get my shirt over my head and off. I pulled off his shirt, both of our chests bared. "Kellin" I whispered softly. He looked up at me, his blue eyes widening slightly. "Your absolutely beautiful" I blushed and I ran my finger down the middle of his chest and stomach, to the hem of his jeans, our eyes locking onto each others. I kissed him passionately on the lips, and started to softly kiss his neck, sucking gently on some spots, and finding all of his sensitive spots which would make him squirm.

I slowly undid his jeans, pulling them down and he kicked them to the floor. I rested my hands on his waist. Kissing down his collar bones. He put his hands to the hem of my jeans and swiftly pulled them off. I moved myself slightly, and caused friction between both of us, making us shudder. I grinded myself against him and he moaned softly. I giggled kissing his lips softly. Removing his boxers. I kissed down his body, and stopped at his manhood, smirking at him. I kissed softly on the tip, getting lighter as I kissed down to the base and back up. He squirmed and groaned. "S-stop t-t-teasing" He moaned shakily. I kissed the tip one more time, before taking him all in, bobbing my head up and down, his back arched off the bed and he moaned loudly, groaning my name and gripping the sheets. I could tell he was close so I pulled away, grinning at the state he was in. "F-f-fucking tease" He managed to just pull his words together. I shrugged and scoffed, taking him back in once more, and he couldn't hold anymore. "V-vic!" He groaned, and spilled inside of my mouth, I swallowed his seed, and kissed the tip softly.

"Don't think that stops here" I said playfully. "I wouldn't of dreamed of it" He said shakily. I reached under the bed, managing to find the bottle I put in my suitcase. I coated my fingers and gently pushed one inside of him. He winced slightly and adjusted him self, after about 3 fingers he started to moan, and found himself pushing against my fingers, moaning eagerly, anticipating my next move. I kissed his lips softly, coating myself before positioning myself by his entrance. He winked at me and pulled me down and somehow forced me into him. He'd become so fierce so quickly. I groaned loudly at the sudden movement, but his soft moans started to echo around the room. I slowly started moving inside of him and out, working up a rhythm. His moans we're soft, but I hand't hit that spot just yet. I counted to 3 in my head and then pushed deep inside of him, he cried out loudly, gripping tightly at my neck, surely leaving claw marks. "V-v-vic!" He moaned, I hit his spot again and again, and his moans progressed. I slowly moved my hand to his shaft, and started to pump it softly, and soon in pace with my own thrusts, his moans escalated again. "Ke-Kellin!" I groaned, throwing my head back spilling inside of him, and he followed shortly, spilling over my hand and his stomach. I panted heavily, as did he, and pulled out of him, laying next to him on the bed, grabbing a towel from the floor, wiping my face and his stomach, we we're both a hot sweaty mess, but for all the right reasons.

"That was amazing" I whispered. "Told you later" He giggled softly. "I love you so much Kells, you know that right?" I said to him softly. He smiled lightly at me, seeing the tired glint in his eyes. "I love you too Victor baby" He whispered, Okay the way he said that was by far the hottest thing, ever. I sighed and giggled, kissing his cheek softly.

"Night baby" I said softly, kissing him once more, turning off the lamp. "Night night" He whispered back. He backed into me and my right arm was under him, while my left was sitting limply over his pale hip. And we both fell into the land of dreams...

**Okay sorry it took ages to update, been caught up in crappy exams n shit that's all, hope this was worth the wait too. Another update soon, promise :) More Lemon;)...And a bit of drama, but it doesn't end here my lovely's ;). *Jadzya"**


	8. I'm sorry guise:(

I woke up to light snores coming from my right. I opened my eyes, squinting at the sun beaming through the window, to see Kellin, fast asleep, peaceful, and his hair was in all directions, which I guessed mine was too, but it made him look even more adorable. I let my eyes roam for a second, seeing some of the marks i'd left from the night before. I scoffed and chuckled silently, remembering a few of the events. I propped myself up on my elbow, and looked around, I hadn't actually had the chance to look at the room properly yet, and it wasn't half bad, better than my room anyway.

I sighed happily. Yesterday was quite dramatic in all furnace, I nearly lost the love of my life from an identity visualization, my brother ended it with his boyfriend, Also Tony. And the 4 hour drive was irritating, but hey we're driving for another 6 to 7 hours now to L.A. At 8 in the evening. How great...

I decided to take a shower, Kellin was still sleeping (or so i hoped). I got up off the bed gently, grabbing a towel on the way out and going to the shower. The hot water felt great against my skin, considering I felt really unclean for about 5 minutes. I washed my hair, and the rest of my body, and then stepped out, wrapping the towel firmly around my waist, wandering back into the bedroom, Kellin was now sat up on the bed, fiddling with his phone. "Morning gorgeous" He said softly. I scoffed. "Morning babe" I replied, sitting on the edge of the bed, by his legs. "So it's L.A now then?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Yeah but I'm not driving the hole way, I'll drive for 4 hours, Tony can drive the next four. Vice versa" I chuckled. "I'm gonna take a shower" I said softly, rubbing his shoulder lightly, getting up.

I did feel kinda disgusting, running around all day yesterday, stressing out, driving, arguing, getting angry, and then having sex... Yeah it's exhausting all in one day, some may not understand. I ran my fingers through my hair as I got out, wrapping a towel around my waist and wandering back into the room, Kellin, already dressed and brushing his hair.

"Hey babe" I said softly. He smiled at me, and waved, and continued to brush his hair. The feather was now part of his chain-bracelet which hung limply around his wrist.

**OK guys. Bad news, I'm stopping it here. Kellin just got actually married :( I don't know whether to write another Kellic. But i may move on to perrentes and Fuenciado. But I will continue to write stories, but this is the end of Bullet Proof Love... I'm sorry guys :(. I know i'm into frerard, but that's been around for centuries. Kellin just got married, I don't wanna seem like a creep by making this more lovey-dovey n shit. Sorry guys. Don't kill me, I'll think of something... -Jadzya-**


End file.
